


Forbidden

by TheFangedGoblin



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangedGoblin/pseuds/TheFangedGoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. House is dating Jelena Chase, the ex-wife of the famous doctor Rowan Chase. Jelena moved with her son, Robert Chase, to New Jersey to start a new life after the divorce. Chase is a very troubled, promiscuous teenager who spends his nights partying and sleeping around. However, Chase begins to develop feelings for his mother's new boyfriend despite their age difference. After Jelena overdoses and falls into a coma, Chase finds himself wanting him more and more. House is in his late forties, Jelena is in her thirties, and Chase is seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chase didn’t know when or how it had happened exactly. After all, having a huge crush on your mother’s boyfriend who is twice your age is defiantly something that just sneaks up out of nowhere.

Jelena Chase had gotten pregnant young. Even though she had a teenage son, she was still in her early thirties and still had her super model good looks. Her beauty along with a sizeable alimony and child support check from her ex husband, the famous Rheumatologist Dr. Rowan Chase, Jelena was living the good life.

The house Jelena bought was in a high scale neighborhood not too far from Princeton. It wasn’t as big as their mansion in Melbourne, but Chase’s mother hadn’t wanted to attract too much attention. Chase attended St. Joseph’s Catholic school with the rest of Princeton’s spoiled children, and the boy found himself bored in all his classes even as he aced all of them.

They had been living in New Jersey for only a few months before his mother announced she had a date. Chase didn’t think anything of it really, because his mother ‘dated ’ all the time, if you could really call casual sex with a different man every week dating. When Chase found out the other man was a doctor, however, he knew there would be trouble. His mother had a thing for doctors, and she seemed more interested in this one than any of the others. There was no way in hell Chase was ready for a step father. He had enough issues with his real father and he hoped this was just a phase for his mother.

But that didn’t seem to be the case. Jelena and Dr. House had been dating for weeks now and even though Chase barely saw the other man (his mother always stayed over at House’s), there was something intriguing about him. It was in his eyes and the way he seemed to be able to see right through a person.

Chase found himself shying away from those blue eyes. Anytime he heard the roar of a motorcycle, signaling his mother’s arrival or departure, Chase hid up in his room until he was sure the couple had left. It wasn’t until one morning about a week ago that he realized why he was avoiding the other man.

Chase’s current fuck buddy, Jason, had decided he wanted to get high. Chase was out of everything so he decided to sneak into his mom’s room and raid her prescriptions. It wasn’t until he was already halfway in the room that he realized his mom had company in her bed. She had actually brought Dr. House home to stay the night, and both were sleeping silently under the covers. Chase hesitated, almost running back out of the room, but something stopped him. Something in him decided to continue his search and just keep quiet since it seemed both adults were passed out cold.

Not finding anything good in his mom’s stash he looked around the room and spotted a prescription bottle on the bedside table on House’s side. He crept over as silently as he could and reached out for the bottle. Before he wrapped his hand around it, however, he spotted House’s cane propped up in the corner and a wave of guilt hit him. How could he take from someone who actually needed their meds?

He pulled his hand away and snuck back out of the room, but just as he was about to shut the door, he heard House mumble sleepily, “Good Boy.”

Those two words were all it took. Chase never got praised for anything, so hearing that from a virtual stranger did strange things to him and suddenly he realized why he had been avoiding House. He wanted him. As if his life with an alcoholic mother and absent father couldn’t get more complicate, fate had to add this.

***

House woke late that night after he heard someone walking around the kitchen. It was a big house, but whoever was downstairs was making a big enough racket to wake him from the sex coma that he was presently in. He turned his head to the right to see that the clock said one in the morning and that his sleeping girlfriend was passed out cold. Whether it was from the amazing sex they had or the handful of pills she took before they went at it, he could not tell.

He looked at his own pill bottle and smirked. He remembered someone trying to sneak into his room to steal his Vicodin and he wished he had not been too tired to open his eyes at the time. He always wanted to know what the mysterious son of his girlfriend looked like up close. Jelena never said a word about him, and of course, House never bothered to ask. That was what he liked so much about his new girlfriend. They were personal on a non-personal level. They both did not ask anything of each other that the other could not give.

House heard his stomach grumble and he wondered if whoever was fooling around in the kitchen could fix him a late night snack. As he lay there, his curiosity eventually got the better of him and he slipped on a pair of sweat pants and walked out of the bedroom half naked.

He slowly made his way down the stairs, wincing each time he had to maneuver his lame leg, and to the kitchen. When he walked into the room and saw the boy rummaging through a cabinet, he knew it had to be him. He was even prettier than she was, with a slim, toned figure and soft features. His hair was light blonde and a little messy from sleep, or sex, he thought with a smirk.

"What are you tryin' to do, wake the dead? No wonder your mom loves her sleeping pills," House chuckled.

Chase jumped when he heard a voice and dropped the jar of peanut butter he had been holding. "Shit!" he cursed and tried to control his blush when he saw House in nothing but his sweat pants. "Sorry, I'm not used to having to be quiet," he confessed as he put the jar on the counter. They hardly ever had food in the house and Chase had been lucky to find it.

House knew next to nothing about this boy and that automatically made him extremely interesting. He leaned against the wall and stretched luxuriously as he yawned. "Does your mom know you steal her pills and sneak girls into your bedroom? Or boys, for that matter?" he raised an eyebrow. He had seen an extra car in the driveway and heard the hushed voices of two boys earlier. And looking at Chase, House knew there was no way someone that pretty could be straight.

Chase grabbed some celery out of the refrigerator, turning his face to hide his reaction to House's words. "She doesn't care who spends the night, but she might get upset if she finds out I borrowed anything of hers… Are you going to tell her?" he asked carefully, looking House in the eye for the first time as he placed the celery on the counter next to the peanut butter.

House laughed softly. "If you make me a sandwhich, I won't," he shrugged, because he had no intention of tattling to his girlfriend about her son almost stealing his pills. "How old are you, anyway? Twelve?" He knew he was not that young, but the boy had a baby face and House suddenly wanted to provoke him.

"Old enough," Chase said haughtily, "Why are you here, anyway? Don't you usually fuck my mother at your place?" he asked crudely. He pushed the peanut butter towards House. "That is all the food we have in the house. Mom fired the housekeeper last week so no one has been around to buy groceries."

"Don't you know it's exciting to fuck in different places? Keeps 'em interested," House snickered, and grabbed the peanut butter from Chase along with his spoon and ate a mouthful. "And if you're 'old enough', then why don't you buy the groceries?"

Chase snorted at the thought. "Have you ever tried to get money from that woman? It's like pulling teeth." he said, watching House closely as he licked the spoon clean.

House grabbed a stool at the kitchen island and sat down, still hoarding the peanut butter. His leg was beginning to hurt and he regretted coming down without his cane. "Oh, please. Like you aren't a snobby, rich, spoiled brat. I'm sure it's easy to get money from Daddy."

Chase didn't say anything to that. He hadn't spoken to his father in months and it hurt that Rowan hadn't even called him to make sure the move was okay. He nibbled at his celery stick and looked at the floor. "Of course... I should get to bed. I have school in the morning," he said, feeling lame. At least he had a warm body waiting for him in his bed. "You should try to keep the sex noises down," he added.

House liked this kid's attitude. "I will if you will," he proposed with a grin as he watched Chase walk away.

"I can't, I'm a screamer," Chase replied over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, feeling giddy from his first real conversation with the older man. He got back to his bedroom and crawled into bed with Jason and kissed up the other boy's naked back. He suddenly wanted to make sure House heard for himself that he was a screamer.

Jason smirked when he felt Chase get back in bed. He did not know this new boy very well, but he knew he was the best fuck he had had in a long time. "Why'dya take so long?" the other boy complained.

Chase had left the door to his bedroom open in his haste to get back to bed. "Was getting something to eat," he answered between kisses, "Wanna fuck again?"

Never one for romance, Jason smirked and kissed Chase back deeply. "I always wanna fuck you again," he said, his cock already hard and ready.

"Wanna do me this time?" Chase asked, for some reason actually giving the other boy the option. Then he remembered what House had said about doing it in different places. "Wanna fuck me on the couch?" he proposed.

Jason became even more excited at the thought of Chase bottoming for him. He had been trying to get him to do it for days now. "Yeah," he smirked before he realized what else the other boy had said. "Uh, I mean, you sure that's a good idea? What if your mom or her boyfriend wakes up..."

"They won't wake up," Chase promised quickly as he took Jason's hand and led him through the hallway that led to the living room. He kissed and teased and taunted Jason the whole way until they got to the couch.

Jason had remembered to bring the lube and a condom down with them, and when they finally reached their destination, he wasted no time before he rolled the latex on and pushed Chase onto the cushions. "How do you want it?" he whispered in his ear and licked up his neck.

"Like this," Chase said as he wiggled out of his sleep pants. "You don't have to stretch me. I like it to hurt," he whispered huskily.

Jason nearly came just from hearing Chase say that. Knowing that the other boy liked it rough, he shoved him further onto his back and grabbed his hips to lift them. "That's so hot," he smiled as he positioned himself and shoved forward to impale him deeply. "God, you're so tight..."

Chase let in a sharp intake of breath from the pain but he breathed through it. "Stop talking and start fucking," he said through clenched teeth.

House thought that even the hottest sex was not worth these horrible stairs. With all the money they had, could they not afford a damn elevator? He was halfway up stairs when he heard it. The soft moaning, the rustling of clothes and skin together. And finally, a moan. He did not know what made him stop dead in his tracks instead of rush up those stairs, but he found himself paralyzed as he listened intently.

Jason knew he should probably take it slow if Chase did not bottom often, but the boy was begging for it and he could not deny him. Hoisting one of the boy's long, toned legs over his shoulder, he pounded into him, sweat sliding down his naked chest as he watched his expression as he took it.

Chase tried to zone out like he usually did during sex and not think about anyone in particular. But bright blue eyes and strong hands kept invading his thoughts and a few minutes later he was coming hard with a scream and not even a touch to his cock.

Jason paused as he felt Chase clench down around his aching cock and shout out as he came. His own teenage body could not hold off much longer as he grabbed Chase's hips and thrust into the tightness of the lithe body underneath him as he cried out and spurted his seed into the condom. "That... that was so good," he panted as he pulled out of Chase and slipped the condom off his spent cock.

Chase hummed in agreement and just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before he finally caught his breath. "Go throw that away in the trashcan in the kitchen," he told the other boy as he pulled his pants back up. "I'm going back to bed. You staying the night?"

Jason shook himself out of his blissed out state and disposed of the used condom. He did not know what had suddenly gotten into Chase to make him this horny and this eager to bottom, but he liked it. "If you want me to," he shrugged, "Maybe we can have morning sex before school."

"If you stay you risk running into my mother, and that's probably not something you want to experience." Chase admitted honestly.

"So... you want me to leave?" the other boy asked tentatively. He knew Chase's reputation of promiscuity, but had grown very fond of him anyway. It had something to do with that thick accent and his soft, round ass and those big aquamarine eyes that could get him anything he wanted.

"Yeah, you better. But I'll see you at school, okay?" Chase said, not wanting to piss the other boy off. Jason was an easy lay, after all.

Jason smiled. He could never quite figure the other boy out. "Alright. I get a kiss, right?" He stepped up to him with a seductive smile as he asked.

Chase smiled back and pulled the boy into a deep kiss before abruptly pushing him away. "Good night," he said, fully dismissing the other boy.

House heard it all. He told himself he had stood quietly on the stairs with his back against the wall only to keep quiet so the boy would not think he was listening in on their fucking session. When it was all over and the other boy had left, House quietly snuck back upstairs even as his leg screamed in pain every step of the way and a huge hard on like he never had before disabled him.

House never really considered him straight, just the way he had never really considered himself gay. He quite simply was too complex for such labels, and believed that sex was sex, no matter who it was with or what they were. But he did know that getting turned on while listening to your girlfriend's young son fucked on the couch was pretty fucked up, so he sank back into bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to starve off his erection. But the boy’s moans echoed in his head.

***

The next morning, Chase came down the stairs dressed in his school uniform. The dark dress pant, white oxford shirt, tie, and sweater vest made him look like a good little catholic, except that his shirt tails were hanging out of his pants.

His mother was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "I have a guest, be nice," she warned her son without even looking up from her magazine.

House took his time coming down the stairs and knew it would be for the last time. He certainly would not be doing it again, not when his leg was this bad. "We've met already," House announced when he finally reached the kitchen and took his cane in hand. He looked over in Chase's direction and smirked at the good-catholic-boy look he was sporting.  
He certainly could pull it off with his angelic baby face and innocent eyes.

There was something about it that sent House on edge and he tried to shove it out of his mind.

"Oh really?" Jelena asked with raised eyebrows, and Chase explained. "I needed a midnight snack and your boy toy just happened to be up." His mother just looked amused. Chase looked over the older man and brought him a cup of coffee, knowing the other man was in pain, despite him not showing it.

"You are one to talk about boy toys," Jelena laughed, "Was that not the Mayor's son I heard sneaking out early this morning? Why do you always pick the worst closet cases, Robbie?"

House had to laugh at that, even as he eyed his coffee suspiciously. He did not really understand the nice gesture from Chase. He tried not to look over at the couch, knowing all too well what had taken place there.

Jelena smiled at House. "My son has the ability to turn any straight boy into a closet case," she said as she put down he magazine.

"It's a gift," Chase shrugged sarcastically as he sat down at the table with coffee of his own.

House snickered, and when Chase looked away, he leaned forward and whispered into his girlfriend's ear, "You have some gifts of your own," he teased.

Jelena smiled at House seductively and reached under the table to lay a hand on his thigh. "I know," she said, not bothering to whisper, and Chase rolled his eyes.

"I gotta get to school," Chase mumbled and got up from the table.

That was when his mother's hand shot out quicker than he anticipated and Jelena grabbed his hair and yanked him close to her. "I'm missing a bottle of Adderall from my bathroom," she said in a low voice.

Chase winced in pain. Damn, he always forgot how deceptively strong she was. "My name is on the prescription, not yours," he tried to protest even as her grip tightened on his hair and he held back a whimper.

House raised an eyebrow and remained frozen. He sometimes wondered if the only reason his hot, younger girlfriend dated him was because he was a doctor who could give her any prescription her little heart desired. The sex was so good, however, that he did not think about it too long. It's not like he was in love with her or anything.

"Let go, Mum," Chase pleaded, and Jelena finally released her grip on his hair.

Chase tried to make a hasty retreat but Jelena’s voice stopped that. "Give your mother a kiss before you go," she said, sounding suddenly like a doting mother. Chase hesitated, but obediently bent down to kiss her cheek.

House nonchalantly followed Chase to the door, and when he knew Jelena was out of sight, he grabbed the boy by the arm and swung him gently back to him. He looked at his scalp as any doctor would. "She hurt you?" he whispered as his grip on his arm tightened.

Chase was confused and shocked simply because no one had ever cared before. Most people turned away from Jelena’s abuse. He relaxed in House's hold as the doctor looked him over and he found himself lost in his eyes even as House’s were busy examining him.

"No, she wouldn't really hurt me."At least, not in front of anyone else. That part went unsaid.

House laughed at that, knowing that if his girlfriend was angry enough, or drunk enough, she could do some bad damage no matter who was watching. He narrowed his eyes and looked closer, seeing red marks where she had pulled far too hard on his beautiful, thick blonde hair. He noticed a bruise on his neck that the boy had unsuccessfully tried to cover up with makeup. House narrowed his eyes as he reached to touch it.

Chase frowned and pulled away. "I'm going to be late," he hurried, using school as an excuse to get away as quickly as possible.

“Fine,” House shrugged, and patted his rump teasingly before he turned to walk back to the kitchen.

Chase let out a very unmanly squeak when House unexpectedly patted him on the backside. He watched House leave and it took a few moments before he came out of his daze and quickly walked out the door.

When he closed the door behind him, he smiled.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

It was midnight on Saturday and Chase's party was in full swing.

His mother told him that she was spending the night with Dr. House, so Chase decided he needed to throw a party to help him get 'to know' his fellow classmates better. It was tough being the new kid, after all, especially because he was coming not just from a different school but from a different country across the world.

Apparently, everyone at school wanted to know the cute blonde Aussie better too, because the house was packed and the majority of the kids were drunk or high and Chase was currently both. He was currently dancing on a table and sandwiched between the two hottest girls in the school who were both sneaking their hands everywhere they could reach on his body.

***

House roared up to Jelena's house on his bike and was not surprised to find twenty cars surrounding the house, none of them belonging to his girlfriend. It seemed that the angst ridden teenage boy of the house had invited the entire town of Princeton into his house and he was surprised the neighbors hadn’t filed a complaint yet. He could even hear the music booming down the street and he swore the house was vibrating from it.

He smirked and limped right into the house. The door was unlocked, after all. Everyone there was clearly underage and House knew it was an accident waiting to happen. He received only a few strange looks from some drunken teens while other less intoxicated kids saw him and fled out the door as quickly as possible.

When finally House found Chase dancing provocatively on a table, he smiled devilishly and nudged the piece of furniture so it moved and put the boy off balance.

"How come I wasn't invited?!" he shouted over the music.

It was amazing that Chase was able to stay standing, especially since the shove sent his two dancing partners laughing to the floor. Chase grabbed at House's shoulders to steady himself. "Thought you were out fucking my mother!" he slurred.

"Oh, I won’t be doing that until tonight, when she comes home!" House smirked and caught Chase just in time to save him from falling on his ass. He was clearly trashed and House was sure he would remember none of this. He turned his head out towards the crowd and shouted, "Alright, everybody out, or you will all be spreading your STD's from inside a jail cell! I just called in a SWAT team and they are going to tell all your mothers!"

The music halted to a stop immediately and a clumsy stampede of underage teenagers out way past their curfew went scurrying out the door, even some that House had thought were out cold on the couch and floor.

"No! No...I want them to spread their STD's here," Chase protested with a pout as his new friends scurried off. He stepped off the table and stumbled further into House.

"And your mom would kill you," House laughed, supporting Chase up with his hands even though he knew the boy could stand if he forced him to. He tried not to think about how good it felt to touch him. "Although, not even Jelena’s drugged up enough to not notice this mess. Maybe we can convince her an angry bear escaped from the zoo and ransacked the house while you were sleeping innocently in bed after doing your homework."

Chase smiled drunkenly up at him. "There is nothing innocent about me," he teased as he ran his hand up House's chest.

House chuckled and let go of Chase, allowing the boy to learn his lesson and fall to the floor. "You're twelve. You don't even have a working penis yet. Go upstairs and go to sleep," he commanded.

Chase landed hard on his ass and glared up at House. "I’m seventeen, and I assure you it works just fine... Wanna find out?" he said as his glare crooked into a smile.

House rolled his eyes and laughed. He nudged the boy with his cane. "Maybe later. Get up," he ordered him again. He was not exactly able to carry him up the stairs. “And by that, I mean not just one itty bitty part of your body but all of it.”

Chase pouted but stood up shakily. "You can't tell me what to do," he insisted even as he swayed.

House grabbed Chase’s arm and held him up with only the strength of his one hand. "How much did you drink?" he asked as he tried to drag Chase to the stairs.

"A lot," Chase shrugged. It had all been from his mother’s cabinets. The kids had all been excited for Grey Goose that night. "Come to bed with me. I can fuck you better than she can," he added in a heated whisper as House dragged him up the stairs despite the pain shooting through his leg. Once they reached his bedroom, Chase’s hands wandered to House's jeans.

House smiled and threw Chase onto the bed. He picked up the boy’s feet and untied his shoes, tossing them off and onto the floor. "I doubt it. You can't even stand up, so shut that prostitot mouth of yours and go to sleep," he told him, even though his voice was thick with affection.

Chase frowned and stared at the ceiling. "I have her mouth… and her eyes and her hair. That's why my dad left. He couldn't stand to look at me after she got caught cheating," he admitted as the alcohol loosened his tongue. "You'll leave soon, too," he mumbled as his eyes began to close.

"I don't care about cheating. I know your mom's promiscuous," House shrugged, because he knew when he first began dating Jelena that he was not going to be the only one in her life. He had only dated her in the beginning to piss Rowan off, but it became more when they both realized their genuine attraction to one another. "And why would you care if I left, anyway?"

"I like you," Chase admitted softly. "I don't want you to leave."

"You don't like me," House snickered, not believing him for a second. But when his leg began to ache from climbing those stairs, he winced and sat down at the edge of the bed. "You're just trying to manipulate me into feeling bad for you so I don't let your mother beat you senseless when she comes home."

Chase let out a laugh at that. "Well, that's partly true," he said with a teasing smile as he turned on his side and reached for House. He let his hand run up the other man's leg. "But I'm horny, too, and you ran everybody else off."

House nearly jumped when he felt Chase's small, sneaky hand slide up his thigh. He quickly covered the boy's hand with his own and lingered only for a moment before pushing it away. He ignored his own growing erection stirring under his jeans. "Well then, you can do what every normal sex crazed teenager does and use your hand."

Chase scoffed. Why do that when you could have someone else do it for you? But then, Chase got an idea. He smirked up at House as he laid back and got comfortable. "Okay," he shrugged as he reached to undo his own tight dark denim jeans.

House panicked when he saw him reach down for herself and he made a clumsy move to stop him, but stopped as he was leaning over him. He was grateful for the lack of light in the room as he allowed it to swallow him up.

Chase paused, and for a moment, he simply just looked up at the other man. The shadows of the room kept him from seeing House's expression but Chase could feel the older man's eyes on him. Chase licked his lips nervously. Here he was with his hand half way down his pants, trying to seduce his mother's boyfriend.

It was then that fate seemed to step in with the sound of the door opening and Jelena’s voice yelling. "Robbie, get your ass down here!" she shouted. Both House and Chase jumped.

"Fuck!" Chase exclaimed, jumping up quickly. "Stay up here till she calms down," he told House.

House was shaken roughly from whatever dream he had been in when he realized what was happening. Despite the sudden tightness in his pants, he stood and realized that he had to get as far away from Chase as possible, even if it meant going downstairs to greet his psychotic, drunk girlfriend. He scoffed at Chase and limped out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Honey, I'm home," he greeted her sarcastically despite the panic he still felt inside after realizing that he had been so close to watching Chase touch himself.

"Oh, hey baby. I didn't know you where coming over," Jelena said when she saw him. "You haven't seen that mistake that I call my son, have you?"

"Not around," House shrugged, leaning heavily on his cane. He was desperate to get out of this house, to get away from Chase and everything that reminded him of him. He knew he should not care what happened to either of them, but the thought of Jelena taking out her anger on the boy made him stay. "Guess we have the house to ourselves."

Jelena looked at House with a raised eyebrow and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Lucky for me, then," she smiled seductively.

And Chase, who was listening from behind the safety of his door, felt his eyes narrow into a glare.

***

After that night, House could think about nothing but how close he had been to a sexual encounter with his girlfriend's drunk son. He kept thinking about the fact that he was just about to let him touch himself, and he was just about to watch him do it.

He kept thinking about the thickness of his accent as he spoke, the fullness of his shaggy blonde hair, and the depths of his aquamarine eyes, even when he would have given anything in this moment to forget all about it. House was not used to feeling guilty. He was usually unapologetic, crude, and would not think twice before sleeping with a hot, young teenager who was throwing themselves at him. But this was different.

That was why now he could not get it up. Not when Jelena was in bed with him, instead. Yes, she had his mouth and his eyes and his hands, but there was something missing.

Jelena let go of House's limp cock with a sigh. "If you’re not able to get it up, maybe you should go," she said irritably.

House snorted at that. He always suspected that Jelena was only with him for only one thing, not that she could not get it other ways. Their relationship was never a very balanced one. At first, House thought it would be perfect for him. Both of them did not pretend or lie. They both did not get attached. Yet he was starting to believe that there was actually nothing at all between them. They were both two very troubled, lonely people who came together in hopes of something more, even if neither of them did so consciously.

His leg ached as he tucked himself back inside his pants and stood. He limped out of the bedroom without a word and hoped to god that Chase was still in bed.

Chase heard him coming down stairs and stopped his frantic cleaning to meet him at the bottom. Now that he was sobering up, he felt like an idiot. "Hey," he said softly as he put down the trash bag full of bottles and plastic cups down.

House had to take his time getting down the stairs and tried not to be obvious when he winced. He avoided eye contact with Chase and did not understand why he was not still hiding in bed. He should be as far away from him as possible. The older man said nothing as he limped heavily towards the door.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm an idiot when I'm drunk..."

House ignored Chase a second time. If he said nothing, perhaps he could believe that it did not happen.

Chase watched the older man go with a frown. He was tired of watching people walking away. He sighed and got back to cleaning, not realizing that the next twenty-four hours would forever change his life.

***

The next afternoon, House was interrupted from the game he was playing on his computer when Chase burst into his office. He turned away quickly, suddenly realizing that it was becoming harder and harder to get this boy out of his head. "What the hell are you doing here? I date your mom because she's just about the only woman who won't ask me to babysit," he glared.

"She's downstairs... she- she over dosed again and she won't wake up this time," Chas rushed to say, but his voice was emotionless. He had waited until he got the news that she was in a coma before he went to find House.

At first, House thought Chase was joking. He had to be, right? Yet when he realized the desperation he was desperately tried to hold back, he knew this was not an evil trick. For a moment, House could only stare. "How did you get up here?" he asked an irrelevant question.

"The elevator," Chase said sarcastically as he sat down heavily on the couch in House's office. "The hospital can't get a hold of my dad so they… they are calling social services."

House still could not move. He did not know whether to go see Jelena or not. He had not heard anything about it, so he assumed it was so bad that all the other doctors were keeping it from him on purpose. "So you're hiding out here?" he accused the boy. "Why aren't you with her now?"

Chase shrugged and stared down at the carpet. He wasn’t allowing himself to think about it, because if he thought about it, he would lose control and his world would come crashing down. "Your office sucks," he mumbled as he looked around.

House glared down at him before he finally stood and took his cane in his hand. "Then leave, or I'll call social services and tell them where you are," he threatened as he walked out of his office.

"Wait!" Chase called, panicking as he chased House down. "You could tell them you're her boyfriend... you can let me stay with you until she wakes up."

House rolled his eyes and turned around to face Chase, even though just looking at him was dangerous. He wondered if the boy had been too drunk that night to remember what had almost happened, and he hoped to a god he didn’t even believe in that he didn’t. "Why the hell would you want to stay with me?" he demanded. It was a ridiculous idea.

"It's either you or some group home for boys until they talk with my dad," he said. The thought of living someplace like that scared the hell out him.

House snickered. "And let me guess. The group home for boys won't let you do drugs or underage drink or whore yourself to half of Princeton."

"No, they just have every foster home reject there waiting to take out their frustrations on anyone they perceive as gay!" Chase snapped. He had heard the horror stories and knew there was no way he was going. He knew what he looked like. Even if he had been straight as an arrow, his pretty boy looks would always make him a target.

House realized then that Chase was just scared. Deep down, he probably still loved his abusive, alcoholic, druggie mother, or at least in a very dysfunctional way. Regardless of the details of the situation, he was now a little boy without a mother.

It was then Chase realized he was screwed and he had no right to be asking this of House in the first place. "Just forget it," he said, turning away from House. He'd figure something else out. But he'd run away before he let anyone put him in a place like that.

House watched Chase go and did not turn away until the boy was out of sight. He finally walked towards the ER, but once he reached her room, Wilson came out of nowhere and stopped him. "House, you shouldn't be here. Everything's taken care of," his friend assured him quickly, and House rolled his eyes at his friend's attempt to protect him.

"Get out of the way, Wilson." House pushed him aside and stepped into the room to find Jelena comatose on the bed.

Wilson followed behind House, still unsure. House didn’t talked much about Jelena, but Wilson knew they were having sex on a regular basis which was unheard of for him. Wilson had wondered what kept House hanging on to her this whole time. While the woman was stunningly beautiful, her personality wasn't all that unique, at least not enough to keep House interested for so long.

"They don't think she will wake up, it doesn’t look good," Wilson said gently.

House opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could, a woman stepped up to them. "I hope I'm not interrupting. I'm Charlotte from child services, here to talk to the boy. Robert Chase? He's missing and I thought he would be here," she looked around.

"I'm the patient's boyfriend, there is no need to put the kid in a home," House muttered to the woman.

Wilson's eyebrows shot up at House's announcement and he looked at his friend a bit suspiciously. "Oh, well in that case, I just have a few papers for you to sign to make you a temporary guardian," she said as she reached into her briefcase for a packet of papers.

House glared down at them. "Temporary guardian? I'm not signing anything. I'll give the kid a place to stay but I'm not keeping him," he argued.

"It's procedure, Sir. If you don't sign, then the boy has to go into state custody until we can get a hold of his father," she said snootily, “Sign the papers and it should be official in a few days.”

"You won't get a hold of his father," House muttered as he snatched the clipboard and signed away. When he was done, he grabbed his cane and limped away angrily. Wilson tentatively followed.

"That was very good of you, House. I'm sure Jelena would thank you," he tried to say.

"You kidding me? She'd jump at the chance to send little orphan Annie away," he snickered as he walked away. He could not bare to stay in the room with Jelena. He felt like even in her cold slumber, she could hear his every word.

Wilson frowned. "Then why did you do it?"

The question caught House off guard because he really did not know why he had done it. The boy belonged in foster care, anyway, and it might just be the thing to teach him a lesson and a little bit of discipline. "Just because I signed a few papers doesn't mean I just adopted him. He's free to do what he wants. He can take care of himself in his own house," he shrugged.

"He's a seventeen year old boy, he shouldn't be left to his own devices. And that’s not what the agreement you just signed says," Wilson argued. "And what if Jelena doesn't wake up? Then what are you going to do?"

House continued to limp away as Wilson slowly followed him. He wished, just right now, that he did not have to listen to him telling him what he should be doing and that what he was about to do was wrong. House could not let child services take Chase any more than he could babysit him. "I told you, she doesn't care. And she is going to wake up. The girl's a machine."

Wilson shook his head. "Well, I suppose we should at least find him ..." he sighed, but he was cut off when he realized House had stopped walking.

A blonde boy that had to be Jelena's son was leaning over the desk at the nurse’s station, talking to a male nurse. Well, talking wasn't quite the word. He was clearly flirting as he even leaned over and played with the stethoscope that the nurse had around his neck.

"Well, he seems to be very torn up about his mother," Wilson said sarcastically.

House watched as Chase practically threw himself at the guy who probably had no idea he was underage. "Not my problem," he told Wilson as he turned to walk back towards his office.

Wilson grabbed House's arm before the other man could disappear. "You have to break that up," he insisted as the nurse leaned forward to listen to something Chase was whispering in his ear. The nurse smiled and nodded towards a storage closet.

House rolled his eyes and went after Chase. "Hey, Chase, how was high school today? If your mom wasn't comatose from a drug overdose downstairs, she would probably tell you to go home and do your homework..." he smirked. The nurse's eyes widened and he stumbled in his attempt to get away unnoticed.

Chase sighed as he watched his future conquest scurry away. "That was a low blow. Next time you are about to get laid I'm cock blocking you."

House ignored him completely. "Go home and wait for your mother to wake up," he ordered him.

Chase frowned. "You talked to the social worker? ...Or are you just telling me that so they will ambush me at the house?" he asked suspiciously.

House tried to look anywhere but into the boy's eyes. "They aren't going to come get you, but I'm not going to babysit you, either. So go home," he told him again.

"Oh," Chase said, suddenly feeling like he didn’t know what to do with himself. "I guess... you'll call me if anything changes with my mom?"

House nodded before he turned to walk away. "Yeah," he muttered.

Chase followed him even though it was a clear dismissal. "Wait! Could you... you could stay at the house, too," he said. The thought of going into that big house by himself scared him. His mother would be everywhere while being nowhere at all. "I'd stay out of your way."

House turned around to stare at him. "Why do you need me there?" he asked.

"I just... I just don't want to be alone right now," he admitted.

House was even more confused by that. "You're never alone. Don't you have friends? Have another drunken orgy and you'll feel better," he suggested as he sat down at his desk.

"Listen," Chase said, keeping his voice low. "I have pot," he offered, hoping to catch House's attention.

"You think you're going to wiggle your way into this by offering me pot?!" House laughed. "If I were going to toke up, I wouldn't take oregano flavored weed from a teenager."

"Hey! It's good weed. It's actually from my mom's dealer," Chase tried to convince.

House rolled his eyes, really starting to get annoyed now. "Look, kid. I don't want you or your weed!"

"If you won't come over to my house… can I stay with you?" Chase asked, because he had nothing else to lose.

House knew there was no getting rid of the boy. He was just going to keep begging until he weaseled his way into getting what he wanted. He was a lot like his mother in that respect. Giving in was the only solution, as long as another repeat of what almost happened that one night never happened again.

"Fine. But no parties and no stealing anything," he demanded.

"Okay," Chase agreed with a smile, "I'll just go home and get my stuff and meet you there."

House knew then that the boy's case of the crazies was just as bad as his mother's and that he was just as manipulative. Just batting his pretty little eyes and pouting those beautiful, full lips of his, he could get even someone like House to give in.

He tried not to think about those lips or those eyes because it took him to a dark place he knew was forbidden. He tried to assure himself he had agreed just to get him to shut up, but he knew the boy was trying to wrap him around his finger and using his mother's illness to his advantage.

What bothered him the most, however, were his own feelings towards Jelena's unconscious body laying on the cold hospital bed. He guessed he always assumed she would end up very much like she was now. It seemed she always pushed herself to the edge only to bring herself back before she lost control. He wondered what finally made her lose control this time. He wondered if it was his fault.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy sent House home early that evening and he was glad to get away from the sad, pathetic, sympathetic looks he was getting from everyone. He was hoping to get to his apartment before it was invaded by that parasitic boy, but when he drove his bike up to his building, he saw him waiting on his doorstep like a hungry stray.

Chase was relieved as he watched House pull up on his motorcycle. For a while there, he thought he had gotten the address wrong. He had gone straight home to pack a duffel bag full of clothes and other essentials and then came straight to his address by taxi.

"Thanks for letting me stay," He said sincerely as House got off his motorcycle and winced when he had to stretch his bad leg. "I won't be any trouble."

House ignored the boy completely at first as he unlocked his apartment door. He had no intention of giving Chase a key or letting him use his; this was not his home and it never would be. "You're nothing but trouble. Your mother falls into a coma and suddenly you’re a little angel? I don't buy it." he muttered.

Chase shrugged and stood up as he dusted off his bottom before he joined House inside. He looked around and was surprised to find the place humble and small. It looked like a place a college student would own. A bachelor pad. Chase was used to big houses with high ceilings and priceless antiques as decoration, but this was refreshing. It was charming and Chase decided he quite liked it. Obviously, money meant very little to House.

"I never said I'm not a problem for her, I just said I wouldn't be a problem for you," he admitted.

House knew that the boy did not have to try to be a problem to actually be one. His very presence was a problem. Especially when what almost happened could so easily almost happen again. "You're used to being on your own. You'll be sleeping on the couch and making your own food that you buy yourself. And the beer and Vicodin are mine. I count them, so I'll know if you snatch them," he pointed his finger at Chase before he slid a few pills down his throat just to prove it.

Chase looked at the well worn couch but didn't complain. He plopped his duffel bag down on it and looked at House. "Why, do you think I would steal your stuff? I know people who can get me anything I want."

House snorted. "Because I caught you doing it before, and people never change," he told him simply as he grabbed a beer.

"I wasn't stealing for me, though," Chase pointed out as if that automatically made it okay.

"Oh, so you were stealing for charity? Robbing the rich and giving to the poor?" House muttered sarcastically just before he tossed the boy a beer from across the room. Chase would make a sexy Robin Hood, he thought to himself before he could block the mental image that invaded the most perverse areas of his mind.

"I mean... I was going to steal, but I didn't. So that should count for something, shouldn't it?" the boy challenged, catching the beer but looking at it a bit suspiciously.

"Only reason you didn't steal is because I caught you," House said plainly, "And you didn't even bother to see your mother in the hospital. One would think you didn't much care."

Chase looked away from House's intense, x-ray vision eyes that saw right through him. "She's been in this position before and came out of it alright. Me worrying about it won't help anyone," he shrugged, taking a long swig of the beer.

House continued to look at Chase as if searching for answers. He found it was much easier to do so while the boy was not looking back at him. "What do you think triggered it this time, then?" he asked, as if to appease his own curiosity.

Chase shifted uncomfortably. "There was a misunderstanding," he admitted, purposely looking down to the floor as he spoke. "She was on something and I think she thought I was someone else."

One thing about Chase that fascinated House was that he was continuously unpredictable. It was the same quality he used to find so infatuating about his mother. "Who did she think you were?" he asked.

Chase shrugged. "She thought I was my Dad and... she got really pissed when I pushed her away," he said before he took another long sip to prevent having to explain further.

House continued to study him. "Probably the only person you would push away," he responded. He knew it was not fair. He knew it was cruel of him to say something like that, but it was true, was it not?

Chase shrugged and downed the rest of the beer. Being called a slut didn’t faze him. "That's probably true. Sex is just another way to get what you want and its fun and I’m young.” When he did finally lift his eyes to look at House, his expression was unreadable as if he had put on a mask.

***

Chase was passed out on the couch when House heard a knock on the door. He kept right on sleeping as Wilson opened House's door and peaked in. "House?" Wilson whispered when he noticed the sleeping boy.

House stumbled to his door, drunk on more than a few beers. He thought at first that maybe Chase invited a friend or two to his apartment before he realized that the only person who knocked like that was Wilson. He rolled his eyes when he saw his friend had let himself in.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Wilson sighed as he walked over and picked up a beer bottle that was sitting on the floor near the couch. "Tell me you didn't give a teenager alcohol. I don't think you are taking this situation seriously enough."

House leaned heavily on his cane and rolled his eyes again. "Oh please. He's been making drinks for his mother since he was three, it's not like I'm corrupting him," he told him honestly, "Besides, it made him go to sleep. Much easier than drugging him."

"Yes, getting him drunk was defiantly the way to go," Wilson huffed sarcastically. He looked worriedly between his best friend and the passed out teenager. "Maybe I should stay here with you until he's more settle in…"

House laughed and leaned heavily against the wall to support himself. Wilson hasn’t said anything about Jelena's state yet, so he assumed she must be stable. "He's not settling in because he's not staying with me long," he explained to him.

"I'm still confused as to why you agreed to take him in the first place. It's very out of character for you. I mean, what do you get out of this?" he questioned his best friend suspiciously.

"What, I'm not allowed to do something nice out of the generosity of my heart?" House teased as his words slurred slightly together. But Wilson knew him too well, of course, to think that House did this for the right reason. The problem was, he was not sure why he did it, either. He should have just let child services take the boy away from him. "Besides, if Jelena wakes up, she'd be pissed if I threw her kid into foster care, and that would mean no sex," he shrugged with a smirk.

"And that's the only reason you're doing this?" Wilson asked quietly. "House... are you in love with Jelena?"

"God, no," House was quick to answer. He drank down the rest of his beer. "Why?"

"I just can't figure out why you would stick around after this. Is she really that fascinating enough to keep your interest?" he questioned.

"Is that really why you came over here? To interrogate me about my comatose girlfriend?" House challenged right back, hoping to throw his friend off. He just wished he would leave so he could swallow down another heavy dose of Vicodin and sleep off the rest of the night.

Wilson's knowing gaze slid over to the sleeping boy. "It's not her is it? It's him. What is so entertaining about a teenage boy with parent issues?"

"What isn't interesting about him? You are cruel, Wilson, can't you see I'm deep in mourning? Now go home to your stupid cat," House muttered.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you feed him and that he’s not too hung over to go to school," he said as he grabbed his coat to leave. He knew House was in a mood and it was best to leave him be.

House snorted at that. "I don't think he does either of those things," he said honestly.

Wilson frowned. "Well it's your job now to make sure he does."

House snickered again. "Goodbye, Wilson," he tried to usher the other man out the door. "I'll make sure he says his please and thank you'd and brushes his teeth and wears a condom when he wants to have an orgy in my living room."

Wilson shook his head and let himself be shuffled out the door.

Chase fidgeted in his sleep but he still did not wake up. House heard the soft rustle of movement and he turned his attention to the boy sleeping there. He hesitated before he took a few steps closer to get a better look at him.

He almost looked innocent while deeply asleep, almost like he really was the child he should be. His eyes wandered down to the messy, open suitcase on the floor and the clothes that spilled out of it. A pair of boxer briefs caught his eye and he could not look away. He felt a strange, forbidden stirring within himself as he imagined the boy in nothing but this tight pair of underwear.

Chase woke to the feeling of someone standing close to him. He flinched back instinctively before he realized who it was. "What's wrong?" he asked sleepily as he sat up.

Chase's voice snapped House out of whatever daze he had fallen into. He knew he should not be thinking about this teenage boy naked at a time like this... hell, he should not be thinking about it ever. Even if it was not his comatose girlfriend's son, it was wrong on so many levels. It was wrong, even for an immoral bastard like him. "Nothing," he insisted defensively, his words slurring, and he almost fell backwards as he stepped back.

"Whoa," Chase said as he stood up and grabbed House's arm to steady him. He gently coaxed him towards the bedroom. "You need to get to bed before you pass out."

House felt the heat of his body close to his and he could not help but react despite the amount of drugs and alcohol in his system. "I'm fine," he insisted as he leaned heavily on his cane as if that were the only thing holding him up.

Chase chuckled as he led the older man to the bedroom and sat him on the bed. He lifted his legs up carefully and untied his sneakers. The man has a thing for sneakers, Chase thought to himself. When that was done, he wondered what other clothing he could strip the other man of before he took notice in his drugged up state. Chase's hands immediately went for House's belt to undo it.

House tensed when he felt the boy's hands reach for a very intimate part of him. His eyes flew open and he grabbed his hands to push him away. Chase smirked at the weak protest. This could be his only chance to do something about this crush and get it out of his system. He straddled House's waist and pinned his hands above his head.

"I want to blow you," he whispered against House's ear.

House felt his cock jump to attention and he knew Chase felt it hard against him. It would be difficult to deny anything now. He smirked as the boy leaned over him seductively. "Why? So you can report me to the police and you can have your mother to yourself again?" he whispered.

Chase ground his ass down against House's growing erection. "I like you. I can't get you out of my head. If we have sex, I'll get it out of my system."

House could not really argue with that, especially when he said it the way he did with his accent thick and sexy. The darkness of the room engulfed them in secrecy and they were completely alone together. "And you can't just jerk off into a sock like any other oversexed teenage boy?" he teased him.

"No, I like to fuck too much for that," Chase answered honestly as he gathered up the courage to lean down and kiss him.

House was about to say something to that before Chase's lips slammed down on his and he had no willpower left to hold himself back. His hand flew to the back of Chase's head and tangled in his blonde hair as he deepened the kiss. His tongue tangled with his as he felt the younger boy’s gentle weight pressing down on him in all the right places.

Chase moaned, and that was when he realized sex with House once wasn’t going to help this obsession. He had a feeling it would make it worse, but he couldn't stop as House's lips were as addicting as the rest of him. Chase pulled away to catch his breath as he panted against House lips. "Fucking once may not be enough," he confessed.

House knew that it would take a lot more than one rushed blowjob in the dark to get over his infatuation with the boy as well. In the dark, they were allowed to keep their secrets… if it only happened once. "It's going to have to be," his voice was deep and thick with lust as he spoke, "And no one said anything about fucking. You’re too young."

House knew that he could not have intercourse with him, no matter how drugged up he was and no matter how prettily the boy pleaded. But ever since Chase offered, he could not help but think about what it would feel like for those soft lips to wrap around his cock.

Chase whined unhappily as he sucked on House's neck and continued to grind into him. "Please, let me," he begged as he started to unbutton House's shirt so he could have access to more skin. "I can ride you ‘til you’re screaming my name."

House knew his chest was heaving underneath Chase's hands that explored and stripped him and for a moment it was too much too fast it was becoming harder and harder to resist him. He wanted nothing more than to flip Chase onto his stomach and pound into him, and the more he thought about it, the more willpower he lost to say ‘no’.

Suddenly, he shoved Chase off of him until he lay next to him in bed instead. "No penetration," he ordered, though his voice lacked confidence.

Chase pouted for a second. He was not used to being rejected. "Fine… but whatever else is okay, right?" he asked hopefully, already reaching for House's crotch to undo the zipper. He was intent on getting his hand in House's pants before he could be pushed away. He opened them quickly and sneaked his hand to wrap it around the older man’s cock before House could change his mind. He should not have been surprised to find him huge.

House gasped and arched his back and gave up trying to fight back as he melted underneath the boy. Chase smirked when he realized he had won at least part of their game. "Tell me where you want my mouth," he whispered as he stroked House slowly.

House thrust gently up into the tightness of Chase's fist and his eyes found his in the darkness. His hand came up to his face and he ghosted his thumb against his full, wet lips and it slid it into his mouth. "All over me," he admitted in a rough voice.

Chase sucked on House's thumb for a moment before he let it go with a wet pop. "What about here?" he said, squeezing his cock teasingly.

House snickered and his shaky hand slid slowly down the boy's clothed chest. He wanted, needed to see more skin. He wanted to rip all his clothes off with his teeth and have his way with him in forty different positions. Yet his hand did not probe. "Hmm, I don't know. You're used to something much smaller," he whispered cockily.

As if sensing what House wanted, Chase sat back and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He messed up his hair even more in the process. "You always this confident?" he teased as he kissed down House's chest.

House smirked and panted heavily as his cock strained against his jeans and begged for Chase's lips. "Are you always this insistent? You know I'm only letting you because you are taking advantage of me. I'm too fucked up to tell you no." he whispered. His hand tangled into the boy's messy hair as those perfect lips violated his chest.

"Of course," Chase agreed as he lowered House's pants over his hips. His cock sprang out and he wrapped a hand around the base of it before he licked it all the way up to the tip and sucking lightly on the head. "Tell me how you’re going to pay me back for the fantastic blow job I'm about to give you."

House tried to stifle a cry when Chase's full, wet lips wrapped around him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he knew he would come close to not surviving what was really about to happen. And he was not sure he really wanted to. "I won't make you pay rent," he teased in a husky voice as his cock practically throbbed and twitched against the boy's swollen lips. The hand in his hair tugged him closer as if to silently beg him to swallow him down.

Chase let himself be maneuvered and set to work getting House off. He swallowed him down like a pro and squeezed himself through his pants to take the edge off.

House did cry out when his cock was enveloped in tight, wet heat. The hand in his hair encouraged but did not force him as he allowed the boy to set his own pace. The only sounds in the darkness then were House's heavy, uncontrolled breathing and the soft, wet sounds of Chase’s mouth on his cock. His eyes that were clenched shut opened as he dared a look and was mesmerized by the erotic sight.

One of Chase's hands cupped House's balls as he pulled away just to suck on the tip of his cock. "I want you to come in my mouth," he told the other man, allowing him to do something he had never let anyone do before.

House had to hold back from exploding past those lips right then. For a split second, he thought about how Jelena never allowed it him to come in her mouth, but he pushed all thoughts of his girlfriend quickly out of his mind and instead focused right back to the living god with his lips wrapped around his cock. Those words in his thickened accent immediately brought him embarrassingly close to the edge.

Chase swallowed House down again and moaned around his cock. His hand released the hold on his own cock so he could reach up and run his hand up the older man’s chest.

House reached his breaking point when he felt Chase's moan vibrate through his cock and the rest of his body, and finally, he could not hold back any longer. As he tightened his grip in Chase's hair, he cried out, the only warning the boy received before he was spilling his seed down his throat. He did not hold back as he cried out again, arched his back, and came a second time into the warm suction of the mouth wrapped around him.

Chase swallowed it all down, feeling quite proud of himself for making the older man come so hard and so fast. He licked the softening cock until it was completely clean before he kissed his way back up House's body and ground his own erection into his hip.

"Are you still not going to touch me?" he asked.

House lay panting for a moment as his cock twitched with the aftershocks of the best orgasm he ever had even as Chase rubbed himself against his hips and begged. It was a moment later that he grabbed Chase and threw him onto his stomach. His lighter weight was nothing to him as he lowered his own body onto his. He bent down so his mouth was to his ear and whispered, "What makes you think I'm not gonna touch you?"

House then practically ripped the boy's boxer briefs down to reveal the smooth curve of his naked ass, and before Chase could react, he sought out his puckered entrance and forced two fingers deep inside of him.

"Fuck!" Chase gasped as those fingers pushed in as they belonged there. He wasn't used to being manhandled so easily. He was used to boys his size or girls with soft curves. He was going to have a problem going back to kids his age after this.

He whimpered into the pillow. "I thought you said no penetration?" he asked smugly.

House knew when he found that spot inside of Chase because he felt the boy tense all around him and his body almost shook. He nuzzled his neck as he thrilled at the tightness around his fingers and all he could think about was how it must feel around his cock. He fucked him hard with his fingers at first, striking that sensitive spot with each thrust. "This doesn't count," House told him, his voice deep and his breath against the back of the boy's neck. Deep down, he knew this did count. He was not fooling anyone by pretending that it didn’t.

Chase had to hold himself back from coming just from House's fingers. "Mmmmmm," he moaned as he thrust into the mattress, "Should've known you were a top." He kept talking so he wouldn't come too soon. He didn't want this to be over so quickly.

House knew his would be the only time to have Chase like this and it was too good for it to end so quickly. He slipped his fingers out of him and spanked him hard with his hand as if to silence him. "Should've known you were a big nelly bottom," he purred in his ear.

Chase yelped at the smack and twisted around quickly to prevent House from doing it again and so he could give House a glare. "I'll have you know I hardly ever bottom," he said indignantly.

When Chase flipped himself around, House was suddenly face to face with him and it was a much different, more intimate embrace. It both turned him on and made him uncomfortable. He just wished the boy would shut up so he could pretend it could still remain a closely guarded secret. "And I'll have you know I never do. Why, do you not like me touching you here?" He slid his fingers down the cleft of his ass. "You can leave."

Chase's breath caught when House's fingers teased him. "I don't want you to leave. I just didn't want you to think I did this for everybody," he explained softly.

That caught House off guard and he did not quite know how to respond. Chase liked him for different reasons than he liked all his teenage fuck buddies. There was something he was giving up to House that he would not give up to them, and it scared him.

To distract himself, House grabbed Chase and manhandled him onto his stomach again. His ass was perfect underneath him and had reddened where he had slapped it. "I don't want you to do it for anyone else," he admitted possessively as his fingers circled over his entrance.

"So I can fuck but not be fucked?" the blonde teased.

House growled his warning when he heard Chase trying to plan for their future. "Don't make me gag you," he threatened, and to prove his point, he thrust three fingers inside of Chase's unbelievably tight entrance to claim him.

This was just for tonight. Chase had to keep reminding himself. He had just one night. He groaned as those fingers were thrust back inside him. "Please touch me," he begged, because he didn't want the embarrassment of coming from just House's fingers in his ass.

House fucked him hard with his fingers until his tight body was bouncing underneath his. He knew he couldn’t leave marks on his neck. So instead, his lips found his shoulder and bit down on it hard before soothing it with his tongue until a dark bruise formed. The older man did not touch his cock that was red and leaking at the tip, and with his extra hand, he grabbed Chase's wrists and pinned them to the bed so he could not touch himself either.

Chase whimpered when not only was his request denied but he was no prevented from touching himself. For some reason, being pinned down and not having any control over the situation just made him hotter and he couldn't hold back any longer as he thrust into the mattress and back onto House's fingers and came while screaming House's name into the pillow.

House felt Chase come undone and continued to gently assault his prostate as he felt his body clamp down around him. "Good boy," he whispered against the shell of his ear as he felt him twitch with aftershocks.

Chase whimpered at the over stimulation. He smiled at House's words and he wondered if the man even realized he had said them. "Your boy," he whispered back.

House slid his fingers out of Chase and ran his hands down his perfectly sculpted thighs. His lips travelled down his back, tasting his salty skin there and smelling their sex. His lips and hands continued their slow, lazy worship down his spine and for a few minutes they were both silent.

Chase sighed happily. He arched his back as House tormented the base of his spine. "Gonna get me hard again," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Aw, had enough already?" House teased as he grasped Chase around his slim middle and brought him onto his side behind him. He brought one of the boy's legs over his own hips and his hand snaked to his spent cock that he had been neglected earlier and teased the tip. "I thought boys your age can go all night."

Chase moaned and thrust into his hand. His hand reached behind to grab House's hair. "I guess if we only have one night… we better make the most of it."

House said nothing as he wrapped his hand around Chase’s hardening cock and stroked slowly. His own cock began to harden again just at the feel of the boy’s hot body against his.

"God," Chase moaned as he hardened. He was actually surprised House had touched him there. He had it in his mind that he was just after him for his ass. "Please fuck me, please," he tried to beg again.

House moaned and had to hold himself back from thrusting his cock into his stretched out and open entrance. "Stop it," he demanded, but his tone lacked sternness.

"If I only get tonight, you have to get it right," Chase insisted, pushing back against House's cock. "Please fuck me…"

House finally could not take it anymore and he sat up, distancing himself from him. "I said no," he growled down at him.

"Okay, okay, okay," Chase soothed him, sitting up too and kissing his chest. "I'll be good," he promised. "Just finish me off please.”

House needed another minute to collect himself because he was seconds away from throwing caution to the wind and fucking him into tomorrow. He was never one to follow rules, but he had to be careful not to lose himself and lose Chase, too. He wanted it too badly to ruin it. Eventually, his leg began to ache and he had to lay down on his back, still impossibly hard.

Chase followed House down and continued to rain kisses down on his chest. "Don't, don't, don't," he pleaded when he thought House was done with him. He ground his erection against House's hip and reached for his erection.

House grunted when Chase's hand wrapped around his hardness and he manhandled him again to place him in a straddling position over his hips. Their cocks aligned and he wrapped his hand around both of them. He looked up at Chase through heavy lidded, lust clouded eyes as he stroked.

Chase moaned and braced himself on House's chest as he thrust into his hand. He leaned down to kiss the other man’s lips as his hand worked them.

House continued to jerk them off as he enjoyed the gentle weight of Chase in all the right places. He liked what Chase was doing with this little bit of control he was allowing him to have. He kissed him back hard, tasting him deeply. "You like that?" he panted, needing to hear Chase's voice again. He wanted to hear the desperation, the need in his thick accent.

"God, yes. I love it when you touch me," Chase panted, "Make me come again."

House smirked at the boy's bossiness and he realized it was a huge turn on. House jerked them off harder, feeling his own orgasm tense up inside of him. "You still feel me deep inside you? Stretching you open?" he panted against the boy's wet, bruised lips.

The thought of those fingers and was soon coming hard in between them as he practically slumped down on top of House.

"Mmmm," House bit his lip and moaned when he felt Chase come, and soon, he was exploding his own seed all over the boy's chest. It flew up far enough to splash against his chin and his lip and just the sight of it had the older man cumming a second time.

Chase panted against House's neck. "That was so good," he mumbled against his skin and did not move off of him.

House almost blacked out from the force of his orgasm and he closed his eyes, fighting the urge to throw the boy off of him and out of this intimate embrace. Instead, he ran his knuckles lightly up and down his naked torso.

Chase shivered. "This was the only time?" he asked hesitantly. After this, House would probably act like nothing happened.

Chase's voice stirred House out of his bliss and suddenly it was all too real again. Their embrace was far too close to snuggling. He wished the boy just knew when to keep quiet so they could have stayed in that position longer. Instead, he shoved Chase off of him and rubbed his leg. "It never happened. Tell any other living soul and I'll send you off to an orphanage faster than you can blink," he whispered.

Chase knew all good things eventually came to an end, but he wished this night could have lasted longer. "I won't tell anyone," he promised, but he didn't move off the bed.

House expected the regret to hit him right away. He expected to feel different after he got it all out of his system. That was what he had planned on doing, after all. He knew he had to be with Chase to quench the thirst, to satisfy the hunger, to relieve himself of the obsession. Yet even after he had just found completion not once, but twice, in bed with the boy, he did not feel any better.

Instead, he only wanted him more.

House lay on his back and gently, slowly massaged his aching leg. "So you think this gets you out of sleeping on the couch?" he teased as he closed his eyes and felt his body relax.

"Maybe," Chase shrugged, reaching down to replace House’s hand with his own and began to massage him. "I think I've earned a bed. You wore me out."

House was still very much a child at heart, so arguing with Chase came easy to him. "Nope. Not part of our agreement. Besides, we got it out of our systems, we don't need to share a bed," he shrugged even as he allowed Chase to massage his leg.

"It's not out of my system yet," Chase confessed quietly.

House was afraid that Chase would say that. He sighed as he relaxed under the boy's skillful hands. "You would fuck anything with legs. Or, in my case, one good leg. Of course it's not out of your system yet," he told him. "But tomorrow you'll go to school and meet some new guy or girl with good drugs and then you'll move on to them. And that's the way it should be."

Chase worked the knot out as best he could before sighing and lying back down next to him. "Everyone at that school is an idiot. I don't want them."

House chuckled and missed Chase's hands on him instantly. "Oh, so you're just too mature for them?" he mocked him. "Now that you had a taste of an older man boys your age are just not good enough?"

"Maybe," Chase said, smiling, "Maybe you just ruined anyone else for me."

House tried not to get hard a third time just from hearing Chase say that. He tried to remind himself that it was over, that it never happened, and he could not be cheating on his comatose girlfriend with her son. "Well you think that now because you're all gooey legged after two good orgasms with someone you're not supposed to fuck, but you'll get over it because you have to."

"If you say so," Chase sighed disbelievingly. "Are you seriously going to make me sleep on your couch after I just gave you the best blow job of your life?"

"What makes you think it was the best blowjob of my life?" House challenged, not answering him either way.

"Because I know how good I am at it," Chase answered simply, confident in his skills.

House smirked. He liked the boy's attitude just like he had liked Jelena's before it turned sour. "Yeah, well, I've had better. People my age have more experience, even more than you. Stop being cocky," he lied. Maybe if he let the boy down gently, he would be more willing to leave him alone.

Chase frowned at that. He had a lot of experience, but maybe he wasn't as good as he thought he was. "I guess I'll be on the couch then," he mumbled sadly.

House felt an unsettling in his chest when Chase made a slow, lazy move to get up out of bed and he grabbed the boy around his middle and dragged him forcibly back into it. "You're already here," he smirked in the darkness.

Chase settled down perfectly against House's body. "Yeah, and it's such a long walk," he teased sleepily as sleep weighed him under.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

This was the last thing House needed today.

He had gone to work despite everyone urging him not to. Cuddy had given him time off and Wilson had tried to encourage him to stay at home and mope around like a good boyfriend would do if their girlfriend were comatose in the hospital. But House was not a good boyfriend and the only thing he could do to distract himself was to focus on a case.

It was not the sight of Jelena lying in a vegetative state that he needed to distract himself from, however. Although he checked her vitals multiple times that day when he was sure no one would notice, the real reason he needed a distraction had aquamarine eyes and blonde hair and pouty lips and a body that could drive him mad. And that was exactly what it had done. He did not even feel like himself while he spent the day bossing his ducklings around and dodging all their concerned questions about how he was dealing with Jelena's overdose.

Things were bearable, at least, until he got a phone call from Chase's high school principal. It seemed like the more he tried to avoid the boy, the more he couldn't. The headmaster urgently told him to come to his office, and House wasn’t going to go until it gave him an excuse to avoid clinic duty. Not only that, but he could not deny that he was slightly curious about it all.

***

"So what's this about? Drugs? Prostitution during recess? Indecent exposure at lunch? Whatever it is, I'm not the kid's parent and I don't want anything to do with it," House announced as he stepped into the office.

"I am aware of Ms. Chase's condition and I would not have called you if it wasn't important," the headmaster of Walton Academy told him. “Please, sit,” he gestured towards the chair, but House continued standing. "I'm going to be honest with you, Dr. House. Robert does not belong here. His IQ is off the charts. I'm not sure why his mother doesn’t wish to place him into more challenging classes. Her generous contribution to this school has kept him here so far. He is a brilliant young man but he is bored, which is why he continues to have behavioral problems. But this time, no amount of money can help him out of this problem. We caught him in a compromising position with a Senator's son in the gentleman’s room."

Deep inside, House's heart sank. He wanted to knock Chase upside the head and chop off the balls of the Senator's son right then and there. Yet he kept calm as if he did not care. "Who hasn't?" he huffed. "Look, he's not my kid, and he sure as hell isn't going to listen to me, so send him off to college already if that's where you think he should be. Now although you may think this is important, I've gotta go back to saving lives. You really expect to run an all boy's prep school and not turn them all into homosexual sluts?"

The headmaster sensed that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this man. "Fine. Hopefully Ms. Chase will be doing better soon and I may talk to her about it once more. But since you are his temporary guardian and he will be staying in this school in the meantime, I need you to sign off Robert's punishment," he sighed as he slid a piece of paper across the desk that would allow the Headmaster to administer corporeal punishment. "Of course, he's been paddled before and it hasn't done any good."

House laughed. "Paddled? Seriously? They stopped doing that in the forties. Besides, he would probably just get off on it. Do the authorities know you beat your school children?" he challenged.

"This is a private school and we have parent permission. Ms. Chase has always allowed us to properly punish the boy in the past," he explained, face deadpan.

Now House was just getting mad. "Yeah? Well put away your medieval torture devices, because while the Mrs. is out cold, you can't beat Chase or any of the other boys, even if you both get off on it," he demanded as he turned to storm out of the room. ”Chase, you're leaving,” he announced as he limped past him.

Chase had been waiting outside the office with Jason, the boy he had been caught with, who jumped about a foot in the air when the door slammed open. Chase raised an eyebrow but stood up and grabbed his book bag. He appeared completely unconcerned over the whole matter while Jason just looked like he was about to be sick.

House shot an angry glare to Chase and limped quickly out of the building. "One would almost think you wanted to get caught just to make a scene," he accused him, knowing that the boy had followed him. He knew this would happen. Last night it may have seemed like all Chase wanted was House, but hours later he was back to his usual antics with anyone who he could get to be alone with him.

"One would think," Chase repeated, not giving anything away. "It doesn't matter though, you said just one night," he shrugged as if he were trying to provoke the other man. "I'm a teenager, I can't wait around for you to get drunk again so I can take advantage of you."

House scoffed. If Chase were any bit as intelligent as the headmaster says he is, he would not be doing something so childish. It was like he knew exactly how to push his buttons. The boy was a genius with getting his way. "Oh, so you're acting like a slut because I won't give it to you? I'm dating your mother, I'm old enough to be your father, does that even bother you in the slightest?" he growled as he got into his car and rubbed his leg in pain.

Chase got into the passenger's seat. "Not really," he said honestly.

House continued to rub his leg. It hurt too much for him to drive yet and he reached into his pocket for his Vicodin and swallowed a few to take the edge off. "Well, most people would think it should.”

Chase watched carefully what pocket he put his pills back in just out of habit. One never knew when one needed to know such things. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly most people. My life's pretty fucked up."

House knew Chase watched him put his pills away and smirked to himself. They were both pretty fucked up. "And how do I get you to stop blowing the Senator's son?" he asked in a low voice as he rubbed his leg and stared out the window in front of him.

"By blowing me whenever I want?" Chase proposed hopefully.

House laughed. "I told you. Not a bottom," he shrugged, as if that would be the end of that.

"Blowing someone else doesn't make you a bottom," Chase protested, and just to rub it in a little, he added, "I was only blowing Henry so he'd let me fuck him over the sink."

That was it. Something deep inside of House snapped, and before he knew what he was doing, he tore Chase's seatbelt off of him and grabbed the smaller boy around the middle and forced him onto his lap in what seemed like less than a second. Chase yelped when House’s hand tangled tightly in his hair and he brought his lips down to his in a searing kiss that claimed him jealously as his other hand grasped his crotch.

Chase automatically surrendered to the kiss and thrust into House's hand. He was achingly hard in an instant. House grabbed onto Chase's slim hips and forced him to grind down on his own aching erection as the frantic, rough, sweet friction brought him close to the edge. His lips attacked his neck in a kiss as he worked hard to leave his mark there.

Chase's fingers tangled in House's hair and he moaned when the older man kissed his neck, and before he knew it, he was coming in his pants like… well, like a love struck teenager.

House was still rock hard when Chase came almost immediately and he laughed breathlessly through his heavy breathing. He had to hold back from cumming just as soon as Chase had just from the thought of the boy undone so quickly.

"Shut up," Chase murmured when he heard House's chuckling. He ground down onto House’s erection with determination to make him come in his pants like he had done to him. “I can’t help it… ‘s so good…”

House smirked and watched as Chase ground down on him harder. He let his head fall back against the seat as he closed his eyes and panted as he let him do all the work.

"This would be a lot better if you were in me right now," Chase whispered seductively against House's lips.

Chase's words went straight to his cock and he growled as he bit down hard on the soft flesh of the boy's neck over a mark and came hard as he rode out his orgasm against the boy's groin. "When you're eighteen," he whispered almost incoherently through his heavy breathing.

Chase groaned and hid his face in the crook of House's neck. "That's too long," he whined, "Why not now? Right now? No one will know."

House allowed Chase to melt against him and he closed his eyes as his heart beat out of his chest. He knew now that he could not let the boy go. "Don't tempt me. This is enough," he lied, knowing that nothing would ever be enough. He would never stop wanting more.

Chase sighed and squeezed House tighter. At least it was more than just one night. "Am I going to have to sleep around just to get your attention again?"

House pressed his forehead to the boy's and dipped his hand in his jeans. He fondled his sensitive cock and gathered up some of the warm sticky come onto his fingers. He ran his sticky thumb across the boy's lips and kissed him hard to taste him. "If I don't fuck you, is that what you're going to do?"

Chase licked his lips and weighed his options. No matter what, he didn't want to lose House, so he decided not to risk it and not try to outsmart him. "I don't know," he said honestly.

House wanted to demand that Chase didn't, but he stopped himself before the words came out. He gently shoved a disheveled Chase back into the passenger seat and took a deep breath before he started up his car and drove out of the parking lot. "It's not fair to keep you to myself. You'll want to be with other people you're own age and we can never work out," he said realistically.

Chase frowned as he was shoved back in his seat. "You could be selfish if you wanted to," Chase said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

House snickered at that. He knew that by now, that the hospital was closing up for the night but his team would be working overtime. "I'm always selfish. I just don't want to waste my time," he answered simply, because it was true. He didn’t think he could stand it if he got hurt.

There it was, Chase thought, the real reason. House thought he was a waste of time. "Oh, right," he said, trying not to sound hurt. "Can't have me wasting your time."

House should have known that like his mother, Chase was going to change his words around to mean something else. "Oh, come on, not like that. I'd get invested and you'd go run off with someone else once you grow up and realize there are better things out there and that would be a waste of my time," he explained.

"Yeah, you invested so much time with my mother because you knew you had a bright future with her," Chase responded sarcastically.

"I was never invested. I slept with other women behind your mother’s back and your mother cheated on me too and that was how it was.”

"So who do you get invested with?"

"Why do you care who I sleep around with?" House challenged as he drove a little too fast down the highway.

Chase crossed his arms over his chest angrily. "I want to know what kind of person I have to be like to get you invested."

House chuckled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I will prove to you that I'm worth investing in," Chase told him.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" House wanted to know.

Chase thought about it for a moment before answering, "I won't sleep around anymore.”

House acted like he didn’t care at all if Chase did or didn't, even though what had just happened in the driver's seat in his car proved otherwise. "Is that all?" he teased.

"What do you mean, that's all? That's a huge deal for me, for me to turn down sex is like to turn down food for most people," Chase insisted.

House kept his eyes on the road. "Then why should I believe that you won't? It's easy to sneak around behind my back and I'm not gonna bang you any time soon," he challenged again.

Chase frowned. "I promise I won't. But there will still be some sex right? Like what we've done so far?"

House chose not to answer that question. Chase was trying to make this into something it could never be. They could never be in a relationship, not in the classic sense of the word. They would never be able to be together, at least not until Chase was old enough to know what he was doing, and by then, he certainly wouldn't want someone like House. "I thought I wasn't your type," he asked, "Or maybe that I was only appealing because I was the one person you couldn't have."

"Maybe you're just trying to push me away," Chase pointed out.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I have never gotten more turned on in my entire life than I do when I'm with you," Chase admitted to him honestly, "So I'd say you are defiantly my type."

House didn't know if he could believe it. He had absolutely nothing to offer Chase, and soon, the boy would figure that out. "And you don't care that we'd have to keep it secret? That I could lose my job and maybe even end up in jail if they so much as suspect?" he asked as they pulled up to his apartment.

Chase looked worriedly at House. He hadn't thought about what would happen if they were caught. "I would care if you got hurt over this."

"Well, I'm not going to," House shrugged as he gathered up his stuff and exited the car. He limped heavily to his apartment and went immediately for a beer.

Chase wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean but he followed closely behind House. "At school... did I get expelled?" he asked.

House watched Chase as he leaned against the fridge and rubbed his leg. "Probably not, but you're not going back there," he told him, "There are plenty of other high schools that don't beat their kids. What school would you rather go to?"

"I would rather not go at all," Chase answered sullenly as he sat down on a barstool.

House chuckled. "Yeah, you and every adolescent male, but you don't get a get out of jail free card just for teen angst."

"My mom is comatose in the hospital and her boyfriend refuses to fuck me. I think that would be a good enough reason to stay home," the blonde responded sarcastically.

House smirked. He loved the boy's forwardness. He was mature for his age and he found himself trying to justify his attraction... no, his addiction to him that way. "With that kind of a mouth, you belong in the public school system. But don't worry, I'll send you off to a good one."

That caught Chase's interest. "I've never been to a public school before," he confessed. It would certainly make getting drugs easier.

Maybe a heavy dose of reality was exactly what Chase needed. "Just because you're a spoiled little rich kid doesn't mean you have to go to school with other spoiled little rich kids," House shrugged.

"I'm not spoiled," Chase protested, "Just because my family's rich doesn't make me spoiled. You make it out like I'm some brat."

"I know you're smart. You should just be sent up a few grades in your new school. Then maybe you won't get bored and have sex with the Senator's son in the boy's bathroom and spend more time blowing me in the kitchen," he teased.

Chase smirked and stood up to walk seductively over to House. "I was just practicing for you."

"Baby, you don't need any practice," House teased back as Chase approached him. He basically undressed the boy with his eyes but kept his hands at bay. "And you're not gonna learn anything sucking off those teenage boys."

Chase's hands teased the button of House's shirt. "We should take a shower... someone made me come in my pants earlier and they are not very comfortable."

House remained motionless as Chase toyed with him. "And what if I want to just bend you over the counter and fuck you right here instead until I'm dripping out of you?" he asked in a low purr that he knew would have the boy reeling.

Chase's breath caught in his throat and he leaned closer to House. "Don't make promises that you can’t keep."

House laughed and watched Chase's body react. "Or maybe in the shower I'll push you against the wall, lift up those legs of yours and slam into you until you can't walk for days without feeling me inside you," he added devilishly.

Chase moaned, already hard at the other man's words.

"Or maybe I'll just take out my cock right now and force you onto your knees," House whispered seductively into his ear, intent on driving the boy crazy. "Or finger fuck you until you come without even a hand on your cock..."

Chase pulled House into a hard kiss to silence him because he didn't want to be coming in his pants just from the other man's words and he knew if he let him keep talking that was exactly what would happen.

House kissed him back hard and his hands groped his round ass and squeezed. "I'm getting a shower," he announced when the kiss ended before he walked away as if he were perfectly fine with going off by himself.

Chase watched, dazed, as House walked away as if he wasn't affected at all. "By yourself?" he questioned. House shrugged as he limped into his bedroom and knew Chase would follow. He stripped and turned on the hot water as his erection stood tall and curled slightly up towards his stomach.

Figuring that was as close to being an invitation as he was ever going to get, Chase followed and stripped off his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. House was already in the shower, so Chase stepped in behind him and ran his fingers lightly down his broad back.

House smirked and turned around to throw Chase's back against the wall and attacked his neck in a kiss. "What do you want?" he teased low in his throat as his hands drifted over his thighs.

"People say I'm a tease, but you are ten times worse," Chase groaned as he wrapped a leg around the back of House's good knee. "I want you inside me."

In frustration, House forced Chase to turn around and pressed his own chest to the boy's back. He bit onto his neck as he directed his cock towards the boy's ass and slid the head of his leaking erection up the cleft and over his entrance.

I finally won, Chase thought as he felt House's cock tease his entrance. At least, he almost did before he heard another voice coming from somewhere in the apartment.

"House? House, are you here?" Wilson sounded unsure.

"Fuck!" Chase whispered. "Just ignore him and fuck me. He won't come in here."

But the voice in his apartment sobered House up quickly and shook him out of his lustful haze. He quickly threw himself away from Chase. "Don't come out of here," he demanded to the blonde as he dried himself off as much as he could and got dressed despite the urgent aching in his leg. He slipped out of the bathroom as quietly as possible and walked into the kitchen to find Wilson.

"You know, you are getting progressively creepier..." he told his friend casually.

Wilson was holding up Chase's school shirt that had been thrown on the kitchen floor. He looked at House curiously. "You allow him to leave his stuff around like this?" he asked.

"Have you met this kid? He does whatever he wants, and like I said before, I'm definitely not his parent. Why are you sneaking around my apartment, anyway?" he accused.

"I was just checking on you. Making sure you hadn't killed him yet," Wilson answered simply. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Shower," House shrugged. "He got expelled from school today, want to do your good deed of the day and transfer him into a public school?" he proposed.

"Expelled?!" Wilson yelled, "You are in charge of him for one day and he ends up getting expelled from his very expensive private school?!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?" House scoffed. Inside, he was panicking. He had been so close to getting caught. "If you just came over to teach me parenting skills then spare me, please."

Chase stayed right where he was like he was told, but eventually, the water began to run cold and he turned it off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and hopped up on the sink to wait on House to get rid of their visitor.

"I'm just trying to help. This is not a good situation. The boy's mother is dying and I'm sorry if I feel like you are not the best person for him to talk to about his feelings," Wilson argued.

"She's not dying," House snapped. He did not want to hear that, and more importantly, he did not want Chase to hear that. "Goodbye, Wilson," he tried to usher the man out the door.

Wilson allowed himself to be pushed but stopped before he was all the way out the door. "House, you are going to have to face the facts soon. You can't just think about you anymore, you have to think about that kid, too."

"He's not my kid. I'm babysitting the brat until his mother wakes up, and if she doesn't, he's going off to someone else," House barked at him. There, that should clear up any suspicions once and for all.

Wilson rolled his eyes but left with one last word. "You are going to have to find him a new school. I don't have any of his information."

House rolled his eyes right back at him and shut the door. Finally, he was rid of him. For now.

In exhaustion, he leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He wished he hadn’t been interrupted but thankful at the same time. Who knows how far he could have taken things with Chase?

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chase stayed where he was and processed everything he had just heard. His mother wasn't getting better and House didn't want him here. At least, not really. The older man probably just thought he was an easy lay.

He stood up and refastened the towel tighter around his waist before he walked out of the bathroom and faced House. Instead of saying anything or even looking at House, he started to collect his clothes off the floor.

The doctor opened his eyes when he sensed Chase's presence in the room and took note of the heavy vibe radiating off of him. "What's with the puss face, Princess?" he asked.

"I'm leaving," Chase told him simply as he dropped his towel to slip on his boxers.

House realized all too suddenly that the boy must have just heard him say those things to Wilson. "Why, got a hot date?" He tried not to sound so angry when he said it.

"Nope, but I'm not staying here anymore," Chase answered shortly as he put on the rest of his clothes with angry, jerky movements.

House blocked the door so the boy could not get out. "Yeah, and why not?" he asked again, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

"Because you obviously don't want me here!" Chase finally lost his temper when he yelled. He tried to push past House, but the man was hard to move.

"And what makes you say that? It wasn't the fact that I was about to fuck you against the wall of my bedroom shower, that's for sure," House scoffed.

"I heard what you told your friend! Did you just let me stay with you because I'd be an easy lay?" He demanded loud enough for the neighbors to hear if they were listening, which they usually were.

House rolled his eyes and shouted back at him just as loud. "Are you forgetting that I haven't even fucked you yet? If that were the case I would have had you weeks ago when you threw yourself at me!" he pointed out. It was times like these that he realized how young Chase really was.

"Yeah, well, you probably only didn’t then because my mom was still on the picture!" Chase argued right back

"Oh yeah, you think that after your mom passed out, I just couldn't contain my own sexual need so I just turned to the next warm body next to me?" the older man accused angrily.

"What am I supposed to think?! Get out of my way before I shove your crippled ass away," Chase threatened.

"Oh, so now I have a crippled ass?" House laughed, "You didn't seem to mind in the driver's seat of my car an hour ago. You're not going anywhere. Crippled or not, I'd still take your skinny ass down. And I don't really want you to go."

It was the last sentence that stopped Chase. Otherwise, he would have fought to get out if he had to. "Then why tell him that? And… and what if my mum doesn't wake up?" he asked tentatively.

"Well, what else was I gonna say? ‘Oh yeah, I'm actually sleeping with my comatose girlfriend's teenage son’..." he snorted sarcastically, "And your mom isn't dead. She will wake up, and god help me when she does..."

Chase thought on that for a moment. "So you actually want me?"

"What do you mean by want you?" House asked, because it could have meant anything.

"I mean, like, more than just casual sex," Chase asked, surprising himself with his own forwardness with a subject he usually avoided at all costs.

"I can't be more than that to you. I'd lose my job and probably get arrested. And then I'd have to share a bunk with a much uglier man." House tried to make a joke of it to raise the boy's spirits.

"But if I were eighteen, you would want to be more?"

"Maybe if you were twenty one," House answered. He was suddenly unable to look him in those aquamarine eyes of his that saw too far into his soul for comfort. "And you're not into that commitment stuff anymore than I am, so why are you acting like this just because I won't take you to prom?"

"I’m acting like this because I actually like you and I don’t want to lose you just because you are hung up on age," Chase mumbled.

"And how do I know you're not just with me to get back at your mother?" House proposed with a raised eyebrow. He was half teasing, of course, because he had already decided that it was fun to get a rise out of the boy.

Chase rolled his eyes dramatically. "Look, I know my mother and I have a bit of an unconventional relationship, but I wouldn't hurt her purposely." He was different than her in that way.

House knew Chase was telling the truth. He thought back to how desperate Chase was when they were together and how fast he would cum and he knew he was telling the truth. It did not mean that Chase was in love, it just meant he was fascinated with him. Until, of course, he found someone else just as interesting to make him cum even faster. "I believe you," House shrugged.

"Then if you believe me, why don't you want to be with me? You don't want me, but you don't want me with anyone else, either. You've made that pretty clear," Chase pointed out.

"I never said I didn't want you. I'd like nothing more than to bend you over the nearest price of furniture like a cheap whore and have my way with you. But like I said, I have only everything to lose and I would be taking advantage of you. So I will just have to take advantage of you in private."

Chase didn't think he was going to get his way until the end of House's speech. He walked up to him and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. The embrace startled House into silence, and at first, his back stiffened as if he were bracing himself for this new kind of intimacy. "What's this?" he asked.

"I just wanted to hug you is all," Chase mumbled into House's chest.

"You're pathetic," House spoke affectionately, and although he did not embrace him back, he ran his hands through the boy's wet, blonde hair and inhaled the clean smell of him deeply.

Chase practically purred under the simple, chaste, gentle touch which showed just how starved for it he really was. "I don't care."

"I don't either," House laughed as he focused on the feeling of Chase clinging to him. He felt needed and wanted and it was something he was not used to. Chase was a living god, throwing himself at him, and he just didn’t have any willpower left to hold himself back from him anymore. He ran his hand threw his hair again and let it slide down his slim, naked back.

"You don't care that I'm pathetic?" Chase teased as he tried to lean into House's body and touch at the same time.

"Not really. You're hot, so I'll take the patheticness that comes with the package. For the sake of my package," the doctor teased back. The truth was that there was absolutely nothing he would change about Chase.

"Of course. Can we go to the bedroom and continue what we started earlier?" he asked as he hands grew bold and groped House's backside.

"I'm not going to fuck you," House told him right away. He had come so close, too close, to fucking Chase into tomorrow. If Wilson had not come when he did... "Even if you almost managed to persuade me in the shower."

"We will just lie down," Chase proposed as he took House’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. He followed behind him reluctantly, resisting only slightly, until Chase pushed him down onto the bed and promptly climbed on top of him.

When Chase straddled his hips and he felt delicious pressure in all the right places, House put a stern hand on his abdomen and held him back. "You're not lying down," he pointed out.

Chase groaned and bent down to kiss House's neck. "That's because I want to be on top," he said as he unbuttoned the older man’s shirt and ground his ass against his groin.

House could not hold back a guttural moan. "And who says I'd let you be on top, hmm?" he challenged as he fought to hold Chase's hips still, but did not throw him off.

Chase kissed down House's now exposed chest and quickly removed his own pants before undoing House's. "Because I'm going to give you a fantastic blow job and then I'm going to ride you."

House's cock was aching and ready and hard as it sprung out of his pants to meet Chase. "I'm beginning to think you have an oral fixation," he smirked as he breathed heavily, "And suck my cock all you want, but you're not going to ride me."

Chase kissed the tip of House’s erection. "Do you have any lube?" he asked before he licked him from base to tip. "I want to finger myself while I suck your cock," he explained seductively.

House allowed his eyes to roll into the back of his head when he felt the boy's tongue slide up his leaking erection again. His hands clenched the bed sheets hard. "You're up to something," he panted, knowing that Chase was trying to get his way.

Chase sucked House down once more before he sat up. "I want you inside me," he demanded as he kissed back up House's chest.

"You've made that painfully clear," House moaned while his erection raged. If he didn’t find relief soon, he would run out of willpower. His fingers threaded with Chase's hair as he shoved the boy's mouth back to where he wanted it.

Chase whimpered when he was denied what he wanted, but licked the tip of House's cock. "Please," he begged, "I need you."

House tugged at Chase's hair again and forced his mouth against his cock, hoping to find some relief and to shut Chase up before he could not hold back any longer. It was then that Chase knew what he had to do. It was a dirty trick, but he had to do it in order to get what he wanted. And although House might not ever admit it, Chase was in charge.

Chase grasped the base of House’s cock in his hand and set a fast pace with his mouth, swallowing House's cock down before pulling back and doing it again. When he would feel House tense up, he would pull away just before he could come.

"Fuck me," he demanded.

"Stop it," House begged, on the brink of losing his sanity.

"You want me to make you feel good, don't you?" the boy asked as he gripped House's cock to keep him from coming and reached into the bedside drawl to find the lube he knew was there. He squirted some on his hand before wrapping it around House. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he promised.

House knew he was losing control. He couldn’t resist him now, not now that they were lubed up and not now that he couldn’t think of coming anywhere else but deep inside of Chase. With a deep, primal growl, he grabbed the boy and forced him into position over his cock.

Chase would have smirked at getting what he wanted if he hadn't been so turned on by the manhandling. He kissed House while he reached behind to quickly stretch himself with lubed fingers. He didn't keep his lover waiting long before he gripped his thick cock and lowered himself slowly down onto it.

House's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Chase's tightness engulfed half his cock. He gripped the boy's spread thighs hard to hold himself back from thrusting all the way into him and to prevent Chase from moving any more as if he was still half heartedly trying to stop him.

Chase was panting already and he was only half way there. He groaned when House's hands stopped him from going further. "House...almost there," he tried to encourage, "Please, House… almost there..." God, they were so close…

House was too far gone to push him away now, especially not when Chase's hot, tight heat was wrapped around his cock and he had never felt anything as good and perfect in his life. Pushed to the edge, House's hands on his thighs tightened. This time, it was not to hold him back, but to force him down onto himself completely. His mouth found his in a deep kiss, swallowing Chase’s exclamation.

He finally broke the kiss to speak. "Am I hurting you?" he struggled to find words through his heavy panting as his huge cock jerked with excitement inside of him.

"God, no, I like it to hurt," Chase confessed as he felt himself stretched to the max.

House knew that hearing that should not have turned him on as much as it did. He was sure that Chase didn't even have to move to have him coming deep inside him. He never felt this good before, not even from a drug or years of experience with other partners.

House’s hand tangled in the boy's messy blonde hair and pulled him down into a kiss. Chase started moving slowly with that encouragement, at first just moving his hips in circular motions on his cock. “Fuck!” House broke the kiss to cry out. He needed Chase to go faster, but he wanted the boy to set his own pace. For now. In his desperation, his nails dug into Chase's soft thighs and his eyes burned into his. God, he had never been with someone so tight, not even the guys he fooled around with in college.

Chase braced himself on House's chest so he could finally move faster and harder. "You feel so good in me," he moaned before taking House's hands from his hips and pinning them down to the bed. "You see what you would have missed out on?"

"Cocky little thing, aren't you?" House teased through his ragged breathing, but his answer was clear. He met Chase's thrusts with upward movements of his own, even though it was clear who was actually in charge. House thrilled with how easy it was to give up to him. Usually, he would never be able to let his guard down and he would never let a lover have this much control. He not only allowed him to have it, but he wanted him to have it.

"Your cock is in my ass, I think I'm allowed to be a little cocky," Chase grinned even as he felt his own body start to tighten even more with his upcoming orgasm. "Oh god...I’m so close…" he warned as he let his head fall back as he rode him harder.

The thought of Chase coming after just a few minutes of riding him, from only just a few minutes of fucking himself on his cock without even a single hand on his own cock sent House toppling over his own edge. Yet he suppressed it, not wanting it to end so soon. He felt like he may never have this bliss again and he was not going to let it pass so quickly just because Chase's oversexed teenage body was overly sensitive and wound up. But he had plans to make Chase come more than once tonight.

He brought the boy's lips down to his own in a searing kiss. "Come, Baby," he encouraged in a low voice thick with lust when the kiss ended.

Chase practically whined when House told him to come, and after one final thrust downwards, he was coming so hard that he streaked both their chests with the sticky fluid. House moaned with the force it took to hold back from his own orgasm even as Chase's inner muscle walls clenched down around him and he felt the boy shudder as he came undone and unraveled all over him.

"Good boy," House whispered low. When finally he could not stay still any longer, he grabbed Chase's hips and rolled them over until his spent, lithe body lay underneath him. Not waiting for Chase to come down from his orgasmic high, he gently bit the soft, sweaty skin of his neck and thrust deep into him again as if his body was a toy that belonged to him.

Chase was still reeling from his orgasm when his world tilted and he found himself on his back. He whimpered when House's first thrust hit his overly sensitized prostrate, and for once, he could not even think clearly to try and urge his lover on.

House pounded into his sensitive body until the bed shook with them. "So tight..." he panted heavily, the words jumbling together. Still tense with orgasm, Chase's body resisted him, but he did not slow down. All Chase could do was hang on for the ride as he gripped the older man’s shoulders tightly and forced himself to wrap his legs around his waist. He groaned when he felt himself growing hard again.

House sat on his knees and held Chase's beautifully toned thighs apart so he could thrust into him deeper, feel him more thoroughly, and crash against that tight little bundle of nerves that would send Chase into hysterics.

Chase thrashed underneath him. "Harder, fuck me harder!" he begged his lover. “Ahh! Oh god…”

With his hands still strong around his thighs, House brought Chase's open body against his thrusts until he felt him tear a little. Chase’s encouragement did not allow him to stop, however, and he grunted as he continued to pound into him.

He wanted him in all different positions. He wanted to take him from behind with his back arched and his ass in the air, but he could not stop his thrusting. The sound of Chase's accented, exotic voice brought him to the edge but he held back. He wanted to hear more breathy moans and encouraging words from that sticky sweet, dirty mouth.

Chase practically sobbed as House found those special little bundle nerves inside of him. He reached for his own cock when it became too much.

House let go of his thighs and shoved Chase’s hand away from him. He leaned over him as he continued to pound into his tightness and his own hand reached down to touched him where he needed it the most. He stroked him hard in time with his rough thrusts and let his head roll back as he neared his own orgasm.

"Oh god!" Chase screamed.

That exclamation was what finally forced House to come undone and he gave a few shallow, desperate thrusts before he cried out and emptied himself deep inside of him. He moaned again as he thrust one more time and came a second time and spilled out of Chase even as he remained buried to the hilt of him.

When he felt House come, Chase followed him with a shout and went limp underneath him. House made a move to pull out, but he felt warm arms hold him in place and he easily sank further on top of Chase. He was still balls deep inside of him and he could not dream of pulling away now.

His leg didn't hurt. He still felt the rush of the rough sex and orgasm numbing his body and he hoped it would never end. He nuzzled Chase's neck and felt his thighs with his hands while Chase hummed happily. The boy didn't feel the least bit guilty for pushing the other man into this. It had most defiantly been worth it.

"Don't think you can seduce me into this again," House teased after a few minutes. His fingers were teasing the insides of Chase's limp thighs.

"Oh, I will," Chase promised as he spread his legs farther for House's questing fingers. "Again, and again, and again…"

House answered by capturing his mouth in an intimate kiss while his hands continued to toy with him. Chase moaned into his mouth and knew he had won this battle. House was his now.

House knew he had to pull out of Chase soon despite how much he wanted to stay inside that soft, tight warmth forever. He gently withdrew from him while Chase whimpered against his lips. House ended the kiss to perversely watch as his own cum drip out from inside of him. It was enough to make him hard again, but before he could, he grimaced when he felt the pain in his leg return worse than ever as if it were a hard slap of reality. He collapsed onto his back beside his lover and rubbed it.

"You should have let me keep riding you," the younger boy chided as he replaced House's hands with his own and massaged him lightly.

House closed his eyes and hoped Chase could not see how bad it hurt him. "You were jelly, you couldn't have ridden me," he pointed out as he held back a hiss of pain. He reached for the Vicodin and took three.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever come that hard before," Chase said, stroking House's ego as he stroked his leg.

"Oh, come on, I have a hard time believing that," House laughed through his pain. He knew he may not be able to compete with Chase's younger lovers when looks and age were involved, but at least he could last a while and he was huge.

"I'm going to be feeling you inside me for a week," Chase whispered.

House smirked. The boy's soothing hands and the warm, soft sound of his voice was easing his pain. "Just a week? Means I have to fuck you harder next time. When you're eighteen."

"No, no, no, no..." Chase panicked, "You can't do that to me."

"Shhh," House silenced him with a deep kiss and hoped it would distract him away from what he had just said.

Chase melted into the kiss and it took him a moment to remember what they had been talking about. When he did, he pulled away angrily. "Don't distract me, I'm serious."

"And you're so cute when you try to be serious," House laughed. He wished he hadn't said anything so soon. He just couldn’t bear to lose him, not after what had just happened, and he could not help but feel afraid.

Chase relaxed and told himself that House hadn't meant what he said. He sighed and snuggled closer to him and buried his face in his neck.

"Stop sulking," House accused as he smoothed his hand over Chase’s messy hair. Then, his hand wandered all over his naked body, smoothing over his round ass and hoping he had not hurt him too bad. He ran a finger up the cleft of his ass, over his entrance, and felt stickiness there. He had never come inside of anyone before, especially not Jelena.

In that way, Chase was his.

Chase's breath hitched as fingers explored him. He lifted his leg to rest over House's so that he had better access. "I'm not sulking," he mumbled, only further proving House’s point.

"Yes you are, you big baby," House teased. He realized that this was as close to snuggling as he had ever gotten with anyone, and for some reason, it was not as terrifying as he thought.

"How do you expect me to act when you say such things?" Chase insisted, pouting against House's lips.

"Fine, I won't set rules. It's not like we're constantly not breaking them, anyway," House sighed and closed his eyes. His finger continued to run across his entrance to feel himself still sliding out. Happy with that answer, Chase mouthed House's neck and tried to push back against House's finger. His teenage hormones were already ready for another go.

House smirked as he felt the restlessness grow in Chase's adolescent body along with his own. Usually, one round of sex left him exhausted and done for the night. But he felt like he could stay in this bed forever, fucking Chase over and over again, and would still want more.

In one quick movement, House manhandled Chase onto his stomach. He attacked his neck in a kiss until it left a mark. Chase laughed underneath him. "Want to go again?" he asked seductively and pressed his ass back against House's cock.

"Only because you would probably jump on my dick and force me to fuck you again anyway," House teased, nipping roughly at the skin on his neck as his cock pressed harder against his ass.

"I'm surprised you are able to even get it up again with those pills you were popping," Chase smiled, deliberately trying to provoke him.

"Are you calling me an old man?" House accused playfully. He raised his hand and let it fall hard across Chase’s ass cheek and watched as it turned a pretty red. “I’ll show you old man…”

Chase yelped at the unexpected smack, but the noise quickly drained into a moan, and all rumors of Chase enjoying spanking were just confirmed. House smirked and spanked him again harder before he grabbed his slim hips and brought his ass tighter against his own groin. He positioned his cock to nudge against his entrance. He would be slick and open to him still...

Chase's moan was cut off my House's apartment phone ringing. It only rang once before going straight to the machine. Both House and Chase froze. "House? House, it's Wilson. I tried your cell but it's apparently been turned off. Jelena just woke up and I just wanted to let you know, especially so you can let her son know."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

House froze and pulled away from Chase instantly. His erection was already beginning to shrink just at the thought of his girlfriend waking up. "I told you she would wake up. She's too angry to die."

Chase's own erection deflated at the news and he rolled over onto his back to look at House. "What are we going to do?" he asked, worried that he would not like the answer.

"You don't care at all about your mother?" the doctor changed the subject to ask, more out of curiosity than anything else. Chase was clearly totally unfazed by news that his mother would live and was instead worried about getting laid.

Chase swallowed hard and looked away from House. For the first time, he actually felt guilty for being with him. "I am… I just meant... never mind," he stuttered as he sat up and grabbed his jeans.

House wanted to say so much but his mouth never opened to say it. He watched passively as Chase put on his jeans even though every fiber of his being wanted to pull him back into bed and throw those skin-tight across the room.

"I guess I should go to the hospital… Want to give me a ride?" Chase asked, since he figured that was his only option now. His mom was awake, and there little affair would have to end because there was no way they could sneak around without Jelena knowing it.

House couldn't stand it. At the thought of losing him, something inside him snapped. He sat up, grabbed Chase, and pulled him into a deep kiss that claimed him and planned to ruin him for anyone else all over again. No matter what happened after this kiss, Chase would know who he belonged to. The boy immediately surrendered and wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth.

House hoped that this kiss would suffice instead of the words he couldn’t find. He hoped that it would prove how he felt as his wide, broad hands smoothed up Chase’s naked back and deepened the kiss even more.

Suddenly, the boy was straddling House's lap and was pulling away from the kiss for gasps of air. He rested his forehead against House's as he panted, "I don't want to lose this."

"Then we won't," House shrugged as if it were no problem at all. "We just have to keep our little affair a secret." He smiled as if he had just discovered a fun new game.

"I can keep a secret," Chase agreed without hesitation. He was just glad that this wasn't going to end just as they were finally getting started.

House smiled devilishly before he threw him down onto the bed again and watched the boy's body bounce once before he attacked him. He kissed him fiercely, and before Chase could prepare himself, he thrust his cock deep inside of him with an animalistic grunt.

Chase gasped at the unexpected thrust and he hoped House wasn't doing this because he thought this would be their last time together. He couldn't stand the thought of that. "Fuck me," he demanded as he felt his body open up to his familiar width again.

"You have a slutty mouth," House teased through his heavy breathing. He needed to hear more of Chase's young, desperate, heavily accented words. He fucked him harder than he did before, using his body with each rough thrust of his hips. “I like when you talk to me…”

"And I like when you fuck me," Chase moaned as he pushed back towards him with each thrust. House fucked him so hard that the headboard thrust against the wall, leaving welts, but it only made him grab the boy’s thighs tighter to thrust even harder. Chase's cock was hard and dripping between them as the blonde braced one palm flat behind him on the headboard while his other hand grasped his lover’s shoulder.

Both lost track of time while lost in each other but House knew when he felt his orgasm approaching that it was far too soon. "Come for me," he demanded as he grasped Chase's erection and pumped in time with his rhythm.

That was all it took. Chase came hard as soon as House grasped him and the force of his orgasm sent a violent shock throughout his body. He couldn't believe he came as hard as he did so fast after the last time they had sex. Afterwards, he fell lithe under his lover, riding the lessening waves of pleasure.

House shuddered when Chase tightened around him and cried out when he came a second later after one more hard thrust into his tightness. He collapsed on top of him, and Chase's breath was knocked out of him with his sudden weight, but the boy didn’t mind.

"You're so good at that," Chase panted, still dazed from orgasm.

House gingerly withdrew from inside of Chase and shifted to lay flat on his back next to him. He closed his eyes and waited for his heart to stop thudding out of his chest and his breathing to once again drop to a normal pace. The only noise in the bedroom then was their erratic breathing, and boldly, Chase reached out to let his hand linger on House's chest. He didn’t want to lose their physical connection for anything.

House loved the gentle caress and secretly didn’t think he could live without it in that moment. Taking the fact that House didn’t pull away as a good sign, Chase snuggled up to his side and rested his head on his shoulder. He had never been a snuggler before, but being this close to House changed things.

"You're not a cuddler," House mused, although he still didn’t make a move to shove him away. "You fuck 'em and leave 'em." He remembered watching Chase fool around with the senator's son on the living room couch. He had barely let the boy touch him after he fucked him into the leather.

"I like touching you," he admitted softly as he ran his fingers through House's chest hair.

House smirked and relaxed under the boy's soothing fingers. "Jealous of my chest hair?" he teased.

"A little," he admitted softly. "I may have some of my own one day," he added with false optimism.

House laughed at that. The boy was beautifully smooth and he didn’t think he would have him any other way. "No, you won't. You have this, though. This is sexy." House's finger trailed down the light blonde trail from his navel to his pubic hair.

Chase pouted but his body arched towards House's touch almost involuntarily. "What else do you think is sexy about me?" he asked curiously.

House chuckled warmly and rolled his eyes. He should have known that question was next. The real answer was, what didn't House find sexy about him? The list went on and on. "Your thighs, definitely your thighs." House decided to start with that.

Chase smiled. "No one has ever told me they liked my thighs before."

House was surprised by that but did not show it. "Since we're playing that game, what do you like best about me? Wait, let me guess. My gimp leg. My romanticism. My drug abuse."

"All of the above," Chase teased, "But if we are playing this game then I like your eyes best. But your cock is a close second."

House smirked, but kept his eyes closed as he rested. He had never been able to relax as much with anyone else. Even the soothing touch of Chase's hand on his chest calmed the pain in his leg. "Don't flatter him too much, or he'll want more," he warned.

"Really?" Chase perked up. His teenage hormones already wanted another round as his hand slid lower until his fingers were wrapped around his lover’s cock.

House arched his back when he felt Chase's hand on his overly sensitized cock and grabbed his wrist to push him away. There was no way he could handle more tonight. "Is there ever a moment when you don't think about sex?" he snorted.

Chase pouted when he was denied. None of his past lovers had ever pushed him away or denied him another round. "I'm a teenager," he said, as if that explained everything.

"I know," House sighed. He was reminded all over again how young Chase really was.

Chase didn't even realize that he had done the worst thing he could have by reminding his new lover of their age difference. He was too busy thinking about getting laid as much as he could before he had to face his mother. He sighed and laid his head down on House's.

House relaxed as he threaded his fingers gently and affectionately through the boy’s soft, blonde hair. He realized that, for the longest time, he had only been with Jelena to try to satisfy his desire for Chase. But the reality was that no one else could satisfy that desire but Chase himself.

Chase fell asleep to the feel of his fingers in his hair and his heartbeat steadily thumping in his ear.

***

House heard the soft patter of Chase's bare feet enter the kitchen the next morning but he didn’t look up from his coffee to greet him despite instantly wanting to slam him against the fridge and fuck him. He had a morning hard on that simply would not go away.

"You should go to your mother, she's probably really pissed and needs someone to harass," he said instead.

Chase had woken up not wanting to open his eyes and face the world. When he had sought out House's warmth next to him and found nothing but a cold bed, he groaned in annoyance. He cleaned up and slipped the same jeans and t-shirt he had been wearing yesterday back on. "You’re not going to go with me?" he asked sleepily as he plopped down on a kitchen stool.

"I'm going to work, if that's what you mean," House huffed as he poured a second cup of coffee. "Here, it'll put some hair on your chest," he said while offering the mug to Chase, but he still didn’t look him in the eyes. He could so easily get lost in those pools of blue and he would lose his way again.

"You’re not going to see her?" the boy asked, taking the coffee and having a sip. "Do you think they will release her today? Will I have to go home with her?"

House knew that all the other doctors were going to try and get Jelena into rehab, but he knew she would refuse. Over my dead body, she would say. He wondered if she woke up angry that she wasn’t dead. He wondered if she still wanted to end it all, or at least get the attention something like that would give her.

"You don't have to do anything," House pointed out to him. He wondered if Chase could still feel him deep inside of him just like he could still feel his tightness around his cock.

Chase thought about that for a moment before he nodded. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing his mother. He had been through this before with her and her moods were even more erratic after one of these episodes. "I guess we should get going, then," he sighed as he stood up from the stool and winced at the burn in his backside. He blushed when he remembered why he was so sore.

House hated the thought of riding his bike with Chase and feeling the boy's needy arms around his waist. But he hated riding with him in his car even more. It would only remind him of the things that happened there. But having no other choice, he grabbed the keys and walked to his car anyway. He knew he just had to get over it.

He had to get over Chase.

House was pulling away from him and Chase could feel the tension fill up the space between them in the car as they drove to the hospital. He didn't know what to do or say to ease that tension, but he knew he wasn't going to give House up without a fight.

***

"House," Wilson greeted his fried in a way that revealed he had been waiting for him to walk into the hospital for a while now. House sighed and leaned heavily on his cane as he walked past him. He hadn’t had that much wild sex since his pre-med years, before the leg incident, and he still felt Chase's erotic ghost all over his body. He had to not think about it. "She's awake now and angrier than ever, I guess that means she's going to be okay. You should go to her," his friend suggested. "And Chase, I'm sure she wants to see you too."

"She doesn't want to see anyone, and I feel a case coming on," House dismissed the idea.

Chase's eyes widened when he realized he was about to be ditched. "You're going to make me go in there by myself?"

"You're a big boy, you can do it yourself," House rolled his eyes. He didn’t wait for a response as he continued to walk away.

"House, you can't expect Chase to take care of his mother, he's too young to even care for himself," Wilson protested.

Chase huffed angrily and took off in the direction of his mother’s room. House was an ass, but maybe Wilson would make him change his mind, Chase hoped. When he reached the room, he walked in cautiously, but didn't immediately see Jelena. He called out, "Mum?"

He heard noise coming from the bathroom, and with another step forward, he found his mother fully dressed and putting on makeup as if she hadn't just woken from a deadly coma. She heard the soft familiar footfall of her son and peaked around to shoot him a look. "Why do you look surprised? Disappointed I didn't kick the bucket?"

"No, just shocked that you’re up and awake and still looking beautiful," Chase answered softly.

It was clear that Jelena was taken off guard and didn’t know how to respond to that. She refused to look at him as she focused intently on applying her mask instead. "Well, it's going to take more than an accidental overdose to kill me," she laughed, "I accidently took my sleeping pills thinking they were my allergy pills, what a horrible mistake."

Although they both knew better, she was not going to admit anything different. "Of course. I've been staying with House while you were sick," Chase said, like it meant nothing, "They couldn’t get in touch with Father."

Jelena snickered. "Of course not. I hope you weren't surprised by that."

Chase flinched at that. His father was a sore spot for him and his mother knew it. She could be particularly cruel when they breeched the topic of Rowan Chase. "He left you, not me," Chase snapped defensively.

"Oh, really? Is that why he sent you all the way across the world to go to school in New Jersey? Because he just wanted to leave me?" Jelena challenged back. She was always able to bite back just as hard.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say, 'No, he sent me here so I could fuck your boyfriend behind your back', but he couldn't bring himself to be that selfish. Instead, he said, "Can we just go? Maybe House can give us a ride home."

Wilson chose exactly that moment to come into the room with a worried look on his face. "Jelena, it would not be wise of you to be up walking around so soon after you woke up. You need to stay in bed for a while with someone to watch over you," he told her.

"I'm fine. I bounce back quickly," she waved him off with a flirty smile, "And I have Robert. He'll watch over me. Won’t you, Cherub?"

Chase bit back his tongue. "You may feel like you’re fine, but that’s just the medication. You just came out of a coma, Jelena. None of us thought you would. You have to rest for a few more days. We would like to keep you here at the hospital. Robert can’t be the one to take care of you, he is only a child," Wilson tried to reason with her.

Jelena scoffed. "There is nothing child-like about that boy. He is a bigger man whore than his father was," she chuckled, and Chase turned red with anger, but kept his mouth shut. "Where is House? Will you tell him I want to see him?"

"I'll let him know," Wilson agreed with a sigh. He shot Chase a sympathetic look before disappearing out the door.

Chase watched him go and was instantly suspicious now that his mother had actually asked for House. There had to be an ulterior motive. "Why do you want to see House, now? When I suggested that before, you ignored me," he pointed out, and Jelena just smiled at him.

"What, I'm not allowed to see my boyfriend after I wake up?" Jelena snorted with disdain. She didn’t understanding why Chase had to hate every one of her boyfriends and try to destroy every one of her relationships.

"No, I guess I just didn't realize you were actually attached to him," Chase shrugged, but he was really just testing her. His mother never grew attached to anyone. What if she got it into her crazy head that she wanted to marry him? He would be so screwed.

"Attached? What the hell do you mean by that? He's just my boyfriend and I know that hasn't changed in the past few days since I've been out," she turned to her son and eyed him suspiciously. Normally, the boy didn’t ask these kinds of questions. They both stayed as far away from each other's love lives as possible.

Or at least, that’s what she thought.

Chase knew he had stumbled onto dangerous ground. "I just… you've dated him a lot longer than anyone else. Is this thing with him getting serious?"

Jelena scoffed. She snatched up the bottles of prescription pills by her bedside and stuffed them into her Prada purse. "Does it look like we're getting serious? And why do you care?" She was just as serious about House as she had ever been serious about anyone else, or anything else, which was not very serious at all.

"I don't," Chase lied, "I just don't want to be unprepared if you decide you want to marry him."

"Marry him?" Jelena laughed at the idea. There was no way she was going to marry House. There was no way the man would agree to it. "You need to go back to therapy, Kid."

Chase just scowled at his mother. "I'm not the one that overdosed," he said snidely.

"No. Unfortunately, you weren't," Jelena shot him a vicious look as she continued to gather up her few belongings.

That was it. Chase suddenly couldn't deal with her anymore and he quickly turned to leave her to her packing. He wished he could have slammed the door, but it was glass, and he was sure that in his fury it would shatter.

House was tossing his ball up into the air and catching it when Chase huffed into his office. He should have locked the door, he realized. Wilson had already come and gone, telling him there was no way he could let Jelena's son watch over his mother. “He's too young to know how to take care of her, and they have no other relatives in the states. You have to take her to your house," his friend had insisted.

House looked up only for a second at the boy. "What's got your panties in a twist?" he asked as he studied the files in front of him.

"I can't go home with her. I may end up finishing the job she started," Chase told him angrily.

"Can you please take your teen angst out of my office?" House accused.

"Why? Want me to take it to some other man's bed instead?" Chase turned it right back around on him.

House thought about that for a moment. "Let me rephrase. Please take your teen angst into my bed," he corrected himself.

Chase rolled his eyes. "You're a real asshole sometimes."

House sighed and gave up on his reading. "What do you want me to do about it?" he asked irritably, "My apartment is too small for Jelena and you, and I can't deal with the stairs in your house. You should convince her to go to rehab like she is supposed to." He knew he was being hypocritical. He knew the woman wasn't going to go to rehab any more than he was. But there was a bigger problem at hand, as far as he was concerned. He was as afraid of letting Jelena stay with him as he was of letting Chase stay with him.

"She'll never agree to go to rehab because she doesn't think anything is wrong," Chase pointed out, "And your apartment isn’t that small. I’m not too good to sleep on a couch."

"Look, your mom was always just a quick fuck to me. I can't take care of her and you. I already took you in and-... I did what I had to already!"

"I'm not asking you to marry her! I just don't want to have to deal with her twenty-four-seven and deal with changing schools…" Chase yelled right back.

"So you want me to deal with her instead," the older man concluded, "Stop PMS-ing and deal with your mom just like every other teenager your age has to. Wait another year until you're eighteen and move out and then you can be done with her forever. And then maybe you could come to me for birthday sex."

House wanted to kick himself after that last sentence escaped him. So much for forgetting.

"Why the hell would I do that when you can't even help me out when I need it?!" Chase shouted.

"I helped you out plenty, kid," House barked back at him, but the strength was gone from his voice. He was tired of arguing.

Maybe it was just time for another approach, Chase thought cleverly. He walked over to the blinds on the walls, shut them, and locked the door. After all, there was more than one way to get what he wanted.

House watched Chase stalk towards him with a raised eyebrow. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, but he was unable to stop it. He didn't want to.

House swallowed hard when Chase turned his chair to face him and dropped prettily down to his knees and smoothed those hands that were too talented for his age and his own good over his thighs. And you'll help me out again because you can't get rid of me that easily,” the little devil said.

House felt his erection stirring without his permission and he tried to remain emotionless and calm. "You want me to be with your mom and sleep with her every night?" he challenged, wondering if he could make him jealous.

"No," Chase answered firmly. His hands clenched down on House's thighs at the thought. "But if I have to share you to have you, I would rather do that than not have you at all.”

Throughout his life, no one had ever been possessive of House the way he was always possessive over them. Until Chase. "You can't have me," he reminded the boy regardless of how much his cock begged to differ as it strained obviously against his jeans.

"Why not?" Chase asked as his hand came up to squeeze that bulge, "I want you. You want me. I see no reason why I can't have you."

House inhaled deeply when Chase's hand found the center of his need. His own hands itched to push him away, or bring him forward, he did not know. He just wished Chase would stop talking and suck him off already. But maybe he was the one that needed to shut up. "I'm not into little boys," he explained.

"Good thing I'm not a little boy then," was his answer before he undid House's pants and opened them.

One tug and House's huge erection sprung out of his jeans and stood tall and wet at the tip. He had no real chance to convince Chase he did not want him, now. He felt all the blood in his body go straight to that particular organ and he allowed himself to stop thinking about how wrong this was. In truth, he never wanted anything more than this. Impatiently, he tangled his fingers in the softness of the boy's blonde hair and urged him forward, the only permission he was going to get.

"I love your cock," Chase mumbled as he licked up the shaft and sucked on the tip. "I love it in my mouth and the taste of it on my tongue… I love it pounding into me," he whispered seductively and continued to tease him.

House nearly lost it as his eyes fluttered closed and his cock jumped against the boy's skillful tongue. A thick bead of pre-cum formed at the tip and overflowed down his shaft before it was hungrily lapped up by Chase. The boy moaned at the taste before he decided he would be done with teasing and swallowed House down and sucked hard without gagging. His hands remained on the older man’s thighs to keep him still as he worked him.

House wondered how the hell Chase was so epically good at blowjobs, but he knew he probably wouldn’t like the answer. His hand gripped the mess of his hair tighter, applying only the lightest of pressures to encourage him to suck him harder. "Fuck..." he cursed as he threw his head back and the boy deep throated him.

Chase pulled back with a wet pop and blew gently on the tip. "I don't suppose you'd want to fuck me again. I could ride you right now," he whispered temptingly as one of his hands fondled House's heavy balls.

"Can't. That would be illegal. And I am a fine, upstanding, moral man," House teased breathlessly, even though every fiber of his being wanted it. His cock twitched with neglect, and in his impatience, his own hand moved to stroke himself slowly as he looked at Chase through heavy lidded eyes. "Maybe I'll just bring myself off like this, just looking at you."

"That's no fun," Chase pouted.

House took pity on him and tugged him into his lap so he was straddling his hips. "Brat," he accused affectionately against his swollen lips. His hands gripped his hips and rocked them against his aching erection.

"I'm not a brat," Chase panted. His own erection dug painfully into his tight jeans.

"Course not," House teased. He stopped maneuvering Chase's hips where he wanted them and stilled to allow the boy to do all the work.

Chase pulled House into a deep kiss, allowing the other man to taste himself, and ground down faster against his erection. "When I'm eighteen… will you fuck me without feeling guilty about it?"

House knew that when Chase was eighteen, he wouldn't want him anymore. He would have other boys and girls his age lined up to take their chance at him and he was bound to fall for one of them once he realized House could give him nothing. "I don't feel guilty. I just… mmmm... don't want to get caught," he denied, feeling pre-cum drip down his cock and his orgasm fast approaching. He wanted Chase to come first.

Chase squeezed himself threw his pants. "I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know how you teenagers like to kiss and tell," House teased through heavy panting that he was trying to control as he roughly shoved Chase's hand off his cock and replaced it with his own. He gave his own rough squeeze before he practically ripped the boy's jeans open to pull him out.

Chase whimpered when House finally got his hand on him. "I'm not going to last," he confessed against his lover’s lips as his fingers tightened in his hair.

House wanted so badly to hear Chase's muffled cry when he came and feel his come spill out into his hand. He'd have to change his shirt afterwards, but he wouldn't care, it would be worth it. Then maybe he'd force the boy back down onto his knees to finish what he started...

An urgent knock on the door startled House out of his fantasy, and suddenly, reality hit him like a brick wall and he practically threw Chase off of him. He tucked his erection into his jeans and grabbed his cane and stood up fast.

They should not be doing this here. They should not be doing it anywhere.

Chase groaned when he hit the floor and it took him a moment to realize what was going on. He then did the only logical thing he could think to do. He hid under the desk.

House shot a warning glance in Chase’s direction under the desk before he limped to the door and opened it to angrily greet whoever it was. "What?!" he demanded to Wilson. He should have known. He was always cock-blocking, even if he didn't realize it.

"Why is it so dark in here? What are you up to?" Wilson was immediately suspicious and looked over House's broad shoulders to see if any prostitutes or sketchy “massage therapists" were lurking in the corners. He could find no one.

"A migraine is what I'm up to. I guess it's a sympathy pain..." he mocked.

"Well, your girlfriend is still refusing rehab and now she's threatening to take off. There's no one else here for her. I think you should take her in. I mean, she is still your girlfriend, right? As weird as your relationship with her is, you need to do the right thing and take her home with you.”

Chase was quiet threw the exchange but he was secretly celebrating the fact that Wilson was on his side, even if he didn't know it. House would listen to Wilson... hopefully.

House rolled his eyes dramatically and opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could, his friend spoke again.

"She is still your girlfriend, right House?” he repeated, “Or did you get bored of her while she was in her coma? Did you already move on that fast? Because if she is, this is the perfect chance to blow it."

House knew he was losing this battle. There was no way out of this. "Well, cute blondes aren't exactly lined up to score with me, so I guess I better be good, right?" he laughed, because Wilson had no idea.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Chase and his mother set up in House's apartment. When Jelena agreed to leave with him so eagerly, however, Chase became a little suspicious. And now, he saw how the arrangement would be problematic. After all, Jelena would sleep in House's bedroom while Chase was stuck on the couch.

House watched in amusement as Jelena set up her hair products and expensive designer perfume on his bureau. "You know this is only temporary," he began, "I don't think sneaking sex in the looney bin during my visitation time would be very exciting, so I'm letting you recover here."

"It's very out of character, you letting us stay here. What's in it for you?" she asked, because she was no fool. Once satisfied with her products, she walked over to him and slid a delicate hand up his cotton shirt. "I guess I already know the answer to that," she smirked.

House shrugged and didn’t move as Jelena's hand snaked up his chest. "Hot sex is in it for me," he told her, although he did not specify exactly who he was going to be having hot sex with. He could play this game for as long as he had to.

Jelena's hand slid down to his belt buckle and undid it before it wandered further to grasp his cock. "Playing hard to get?" she asked with a frown when she immediately realized House wasn't hard.

House smirked and tried to distract his girlfriend away from his lack of response. In fact, he hadn't been able to get hard without thinking of Chase since the first night he heard the boy with the Senator's son on the couch. "So why did you do it? Overdose?" he changed the subject harshly.

Jelena frowned again at the change of subject but did not pull her hand away. "I just took too much," she answered simply as if it was no big deal.

House allowed her hand to continue to explore his unresponsive body. He wondered if Chase ruined him for other lovers, too. He almost laughed at the thought. "On purpose?" he asked just as bluntly.

"Of course not," Jelena barked as she gave up and took her hand away. "Did you take too many pain meds or something?" she asked.

House laughed at that. His body was completely uninterested in Jelena with her soft curves and small hands and sizable breasts. "You seriously just came out of a coma and you want sex?"

Jelena shrugged. "I assumed that you would," she said, going back to arranging her things how she wanted them. "I'm going to bed," she added when she finished.

House thought it was pretty fucked up that Jelena would agree to sex only because she thought he would want it, but decided not to comment. It made him think too much about their past relationship in a different way. How many times did Jelena actually want to sleep with him when they did?  
"What are you going to do once you’re better? You going to move back into your Real Housewives of New Jersey mansion?" he asked, knowing that Jelena wasn't ever going to get better, but she could at least become semi-self-sufficient once again.  
"Of course," Jelena answered before giving House an accusatory stare. "And tomorrow I am going to put Robert back into the school he belongs in. How could you let them expel him?"

"He shouldn't go back to that school, you know that he shouldn't. Why are you doing that to him? You know he's too smart to be where he is, and for Christ sakes, they abuse their kids. Aren’t you jealous that other people are abusing your son?”

"He needs that structure... and his asshole of a father said he would stop sending his child support checks if I don't put Robert in a school that challenges him,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

House scoffed. "That school doesn't challenge him at all. If you want to challenge him, put the brat in an intercity public school. That will challenge him."

Jelena sighed as if it didn’t matter to her either way. "Fine. At least it will be free. But as far as his father knows, he's still in private school."

House knew Jelena was only agreeing to stop fighting. He knew she was tired. He continued to stand awkwardly in the room, leaning against his cane. There was so much hanging in the air between them, creating a distance miles wide. Neither of them wished to admit it.

"I doubt Rowan would even notice."

"Oh, he will notice. He's had a private investigator follow us around since we moved to the States. He's just waiting on me to slip up so he can take custody of Robert," she explained nonchalantly. If Rowan got custody of Robert, she would lose the money her husband left to their son instead of to her.

House loved his soap operas, but he decided that he didn't much like living one. He tried to hide his surprise from Jelena. "I would have noticed a private investigator," he pointed out matter-of-factually.

"Either you weren't looking close enough or he backed off after I was taken to the hospital," Jelena shrugged.

House gave her a suspicious glance. He knew there probably weren't any private investigators. Rowan Chase wouldn't spend his fortune on something like that. It was just a scare tactic to make Jelena behave and turn their son into what he wanted him to become. Oh, if his old friend only knew.  
"Whatever. I'm going downstairs to get a beer," he shrugged, hoping that Jelena wouldn't follow. He couldn't stand to be close to her right now.

***

Chase was preparing the couch when House walked through the living room to get to the kitchen. He limped over to the fridge and opened it for a beer. He listened to the soft sounds of Chase getting settled, but did not turn to look at him.

"Couch pulls out," he muttered. "Unlike you, I'm sure."

Chase rolled his eyes and pulled out the couch to make the bed. "You and Jelena getting to know each other again?" he asked sarcastically.

House finally turned his head to give him a look. He wondered if the boy would sleep in his clothes or strip down to boxer briefs so he could see his ass peaking out from the top of his jeans. He wondered if he would sleep naked, just to tease him. "And you're implying that we ever knew each other?"

"I'm implying that you are going right back to sleeping with her," Chase said angrily.

House watched him unashamedly as he slowly sipped his beer. Now that Jelena was awake, they were treading on ever more dangerous ground. They shouldn't even be in the same room together. "Why? You jealous?" he challenged quietly.

"If you’re having sex with her, then I get to sleep with who ever I want to," he shrugged, but his body language was seductive as he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist.

House shrugged, not telling him his plans either way. "I don't own you, you can whore yourself on the corner for all I care," he lied. "Just don't bring them back here."

Chase kissed up his neck and House froze. He felt a spark run through his body. "Don't tempt me."

"Don't tempt you to whore yourself?" he asked, his breath becoming uneven even as he remained still as if he were completely unaffected. "Stop it," he ordered unconvincingly.

"Make me," Chase challenged as he undid House's belt and stuck his hand down the older man's pants to he stroke him slowly.

House slowly exhaled when he felt the sneaky hand slide around his hardening erection which was definitely not his best ally at the moment. How was he supposed to tell Chase he didn't want him when he felt his hard cock in his hand? "She could come down here at any minute," he told him as his own hand reached out to stop him. There was absolutely no fear in his voice. "Or hear us."

"She is most likely passed out by now," Chase told him, still trying to stroke House despite the man's protests. "I'll be quiet," he promised.

House knew that if he didn't push Chase away now, he never would, and he would win again. With a deep breath, he shoved the boy away from him. "Is this some sort of game to you? I'm only attractive to you because I'm an opportunity to get your mother back for abusing you your entire life?"

Chase took a step back to glare at him. "I told you it's not like that! What we have has nothing to do with her."

House laughed at that. Did Chase's horny teenage mind think they were the ones in a relationship? "What we have? What do we have?" he asked.

Chase crossed his arms over his chest defensively when he laughed at him. "I don't know… but I thought it was something."

"But when you go off to college, you'll want to experiment with other people. Girls, boys... you won't want your mom's old cripple boyfriend anymore," he challenged him, because he had so many doubts. "Or one day, someone will find out, and it won't be fun for you anymore. Then you'll leave."

"So instead of trying, you want to give up just because of a few what if's?"

"No. I'm just trying to talk myself out of it," he admitted. It wasn't working.

"Why? Because you might get in trouble? It won't be long before I'm legal and there will be nothing anyone can say about it. And I have no plans for college."

House was surprised by that. He didn't expect Chase to want to follow in his father's footsteps, but he didn't expect him to want to throw it all away just to spite everyone. "Why the hell wouldn't you have plans for college? You know how many underprivileged kids wish they could afford school?"

"Are we seriously having this discussion?" Chase demanded angrily. He has had this same conversation with his father over a million times over now. "It's my life. I'll decide what to do with it."

"Of course you will," House agreed, because that much was true. The boy had the freedom to make his own mistakes. "But what's your plan?" he asked curiously.

No one had ever asked him that before, and it caught him off guard. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently. He actually didn't have a plan because he never thought he had a choice before.

House knew that no one had ever bothered to ask him what he wanted to do with his life, so he was glad to ask it again now. Anything to distract him from the phantom feeling of his tight, soft hand down his pants. "The world is your oyster, kid. What do you wanna do?"

"I haven't really thought about it," he said honestly.

House knew that some of the most interesting people he knew didn't go to college or become a doctor or lawyer or engineer. It wasn't right to judge people for those kinds of things. "Not at all? With your intelligence and father's money, you can do whatever you want and no one's going to stop you," he told him.

Chase thought about that. "What does this have to do with us? What if all I want is you?"

House knew this wasn't fair. Chase was thinking too much about him and not enough about himself. He would be stealing away the best years of his life if they were to ever be together. "Because I'm sure as hell not taking care of you. You need to take care of yourself," he told him.

"I can take care of myself," Chase protested. He knew they weren't getting anywhere and needed to hold his attention. He came closer and ran his hands up House's chest. "And I can take care of you, too."

House did not push him away this time. "I don't need you to take care of me. I was fine before you weaseled your way into my life," he told him.

They both knew how wrong that was. "I want to take care of you," Chase said as his hands wondered back to House's zipper.

House knew then that the boy knew everything. He knew that his mother had tried to sleep with him and he knew that he had turned her down. He knew that he came here with a purpose other than grabbing a beer. It was obvious in the hardness of his cock and the need pulsating off of his body, the scratchiness of his voice and the inability to push him away. There was just no use denying it any more.

And with that realization, House lost his last bit of control and grabbed the tall boy, bringing him closer to him and into a deep kiss. "You think you can give me everything I need?" he challenged breathlessly against his mouth.

"Anything and everything," Chase promised him. He pulled him into another kiss and whispered against House's lips, "Want you inside me again."

"No," House answered quickly, because that couldn't happen. Just being here with him, sneaking around in the dark, had to be enough for now. "You're not gonna give up, are you? I'm just that irresistible?"

"Yes," Chase said as he nibbled on House's bottom lip. "Why can't you be in me? I want it... you want it," he said as he cupped his erection through his jeans.

House sighed and allowed his eyes to drift shut as he felt his hand grope him. "When's your birthday?" he asked nonchalantly, as if he were just asking about the weather. He had been inside of him before, it had already happened, but he also knew that one day, they would be caught. It was inevitable.

"Tomorrow," Chase lied easily as he undid House's pants so he could get a better grip on his lover.

"I guess we have to wait until tomorrow, then," House teased, just to watch him go crazy.

"No, no, no... please, House. I need it." Chase frantically begged before his nimble fingers got House's pants down and gripped the older man's arousal. "I'll do anything for it," he promised, gushing as he started to stroke him. He ground his own clothed erection into House's thigh. He was so hard it was starting to become painful.

House was starting to panic. He had never seen anyone more desperate for sex before, except of course for himself, and it was suddenly impossible to say no to him. "Shhh," he soothed him before he lowered his lips to his in another deep kiss meant to silence him.

Chase kissed back passionately and tangled his free hand in House's hair to pull him closer. "Please fuck me fast," he begged him.

House growled in frustration and roughly turned Chase around with hot hands on his hips and threw him onto the kitchen counter in front of him. He wasted no time before he easily pulled his pajama pants down to reveal his naked ass. He hadn't bothered to wear underwear, and he shouldn't have been surprised.

He raised his hand to spank him hard enough for the entire apartment complex to hear as if he were daring the boy to make a sound. He had finally completely lost his mind and he knew it. There was no going back now.

Chase tried to stifle his yelp at the sudden smack to his backside. "Be quiet," he hissed even when he didn't move from the bent over position he had been manhandled to.

House soothed his reddening, aching backside with his wide palm before he delivered another quick slap. "If you were really concerned about being quiet, you wouldn't demand I fuck you right in the middle of my kitchen," he pointed out, his voice dangerously low.

Chase moaned and thrust back. "Please, tell me you’re going to. You’re killing me."

"Be quiet," House teased, giving him a bite of his own medicine. He wasted no time before he sucked two fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly, and thrusting them deeply inside of Chase's tightness. His own ready cock swelled from the feeling of the boy's tightness squeezing him against the intrusion of his fingers.

Chase grunted when his fingers were shoved into him. "Fuck… go easy on me."

House liked the idea of going easy on Chase, just as much as he liked the idea of being a little too rough. He did not let it stop him from moving those fingers inside of him, fucking him relentlessly as if it were a different part of himself inside of him. "Why? I thought you liked it rough," he whispered into his ear.

Chase whined and thrust back against House's fingers. "I do. I just like it easy sometimes, too," he panted against the counter.

House decided then that he could definitely take it easy. He wanted to take his time with Chase, because at any moment, he could be taken away from him forever and he would be left with nothing again. This boy had changed him forever. There would never be anyone else as long as he lived that could give him what he was feeling right now. He said nothing as he allowed his fingers slowed to stretch him gently. They ghosted over his sensitive prostate and he lowered his lips to his neck to leave a mark there.

Chase moaned at the gentleness that he liked. "Please, House, please make-… please fuck me," he whispered.

House had a feeling that no one had ever been gentle in bed to Chase before. He liked the idea of being the first, and besides, they had to be quiet. He would deal with the consequences of fucking Chase slowly later.

When he was sure the boy was thoroughly stretched, he removed his fingers and stepped back. "Get on the bed, then," he gestured to the sofa bed.

It took Chase a moment before he was able to get up and wobble over to the sofa bed. "How do you want me?" he asked, stripping off his shirt and the rest of his clothes.

House watched lustfully as he finally stood naked. He didn't do the same. "Any way you want to give yourself," he told him, because it wasn't just about his pleasure.

Chase lay down on his back and spread his legs. "Come here, then," he beckoned seductively.

House smirked and limped over. He knelled in front of Chase and lifted one of his long, muscled legs over his shoulder. If he wanted to be loved slow, he would make it as slow as possible. He moaned approvingly before he began to kiss up the insides of his thighs.

Chase was panting as his hands gripped the pillow his head was laying on. "You're a tease," he accused, spreading his legs further and hoping to tempt House into fucking him. "You have too many clothes on."

House smirked. He was still wearing a white t-shirt and un-zippered jeans and shoved his them down until his huge and aching cock sprung from its confines. "All you need is this," he teased as he stroked himself.

"Yes. Yes, please, House," Chase said, grabbing him and pulled him into a kiss.

House kissed him back deeply, leaning over him so his groin settled between his spread legs. This was getting far too intimate. "Turn around," he ordered him when he broke the kiss.

"You said any way I wanted it, and I want it like this," Chase pouted slightly.

The temptation of watching Chase's face as he came was too much, and despite all House believed in, he did not flip the boy over onto his stomach. "Brat," he accused affectionately, but he would have him no other way. His hands returned to his entrance, slipping two fingers inside, not wanting him to hurt when he took him.

"Mmmm… there's lube in my bag," Chase offered as he spread his legs out as far as he could.

House wasted no time before he rummaged through the messy bag for the small bottle. He spread a little onto his hands. It was fruity smelling, flavored, and he tried not to think of its history. He quickly returned his fingers back to where they belonged and stretched him. "So tight," he sighed.

"That's because I don't get fucked often enough. Do you know of anybody that could help me with that?" he teased as he moved so he was fucking himself on House's fingers.

House felt his own cock twitch impatiently as he stilled his fingers to allow Chase to do all the work. The sight of it sent him to the edge. "And how often do you need to get fucked?" he teased him back. He knew that Chase was a teenager, and there was no way he would wait around for House forever. If he didn't take him now, he may lose him.

"At least three times a day... come on, fuck me. I'm ready," he begged.

House smirked. He could definitely do this more than three times a day, but he doubted that it would ever be possible. He gently smacked the boy upside his ass again as if to chastise him for begging. "You wanted it slow and easy. I'll give it to you slow and easy," he reminded him, not yet removing his stretching fingers. Finally, they found the sweet spot deep inside and rubbed it. "There you are."

Chase gasped when House just continued to tease him. He stood over him, loving the feel of Chase so needy and open and ready underneath him. But still, he made no move to enter him. His fingers fucked him rougher as they molested his prostate, intent on driving him crazy and ending him like this.

Chase whined and gave up trying to keep himself from coming. It was impossible to hold back with the way House was mercilessly fingering his prostrate. He pulled the other man in for a messy kiss as he came.

House held himself back as he watched the boy come undone easily. He wondered if he would ever grow out of this teenage ability to come at the drop of a hat. He hoped he never would. "Good boy," he purred, his fingers still stroking that sweet spot inside of him as he ignored his own raging erection.

"Fuck," Chase whimpered, "You can still fuck me... please, fuck me.”

House had to silence him then with another hard kiss, swallowing his pleas before he lost control and fucked him into the mattress. "Why fuck you when you have such a pretty mouth?" he panted against his red, swollen lips.

"What if I say no? The only way you’re getting off is if you’re inside of me."

"I don't need you to get off, baby," House smirked defiantly, leaning over him and brushing his own lips across his. "All I need to do is look at you like this and take care of myself," he threatened.

"No, no don't. Please, House, please. I need you inside of me…”

House silenced him with a deep kiss again. "And I need your mouth," he insisted, rolling onto his back and bringing the younger boy on top of him.

"Hate you," Chase hissed even as he kissed down his lover's chest.

House chuckled to himself and threaded his fingers through his blonde hair as he traveled lower. "Oh, so it's angry sex now?" he teased. His cock jumped in anticipation and leaked heavily at the tip.

"I could sit down on you right now and take you in me. You would let me, right?" the boy questioned in between kisses.

House was ready to say no, but he couldn't force the words from his mouth. How could he deny the thing he wanted the most? Instead, he closed his eyes and hoped it would hide his emotion, his want, his need. His hand tried to urge his mouth down to his cock, but only halfheartedly.

Chase frowned when House didn't say anything, but took his lover's cock into his mouth, swallowing him down as far as he could before pulling back to lick the head like a lollipop. "Fuck," House hissed, forcing himself to be quiet. He knew Jelena had very selective hearing, even in sleep. "If you take advantage of me right now, I wouldn't stop you," he hinted, but his hand remained tangled in the boy’s hair.

"I'm not in the mood anymore," Chase argued defiantly, still pissed off after not getting his way. "Maybe I'll just leave you like this," he threatened.

House smiled as if he didn't care either way. "Fine. I'll just take care of myself. Get off me," he shrugged, testing his lover's limits. At Chase’s age, there was no way he was ever not in the mood.

Chase whined and held on before going down on his lover down again. House grunted when his swollen cock was swallowed down completely and he could no longer play games. His hand tightened in his hair, wanting to direct his mouth faster on his cock, but wanting him to have all the control. Before he turned eighteen, he would let him have every inch of control.

Chase set to work on making his lover come quickly. His head bobbed up and down on his cock as he hummed around him. House reached for a pillow and stuffed it over his face to muffle his shout as he thrust up into the wet heat of Chase's mouth and filled it with his come.

Chase moaned as House's taste flooded his mouth and he swallowed it down greedily before licking his lover clean and kissing back up his chest. "Would have been better if you were inside me," he told him as he waited for his lover to come down from his high.

House panted heavily into the pillow but didn't remove it from his face. His cock jumped as the last wave of orgasm swept through him and he felt the pleasant weight of Chase on his hips as he lay spent. He didn't want Chase to know how much he had affected him.

"Don't hide from me," Chase said gently, trying to move the pillow from his face.

House realized that he had been caught and removed the barrier from his face. He took deep, calming breaths. He felt entirely vulnerable to this boy, even though he was the adult here. "Not hiding," he muttered.

Chase smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "Good."

House tangled his hand in his hair and pulled him into a more satisfying kiss, thinking that he could easily fall asleep right here next to Chase tonight, but knowing that he couldn't. But he knew he couldn’t go back to his own bed knowing that Jelena was waiting for him there.

Chase sighed and pulled away to lay his head down on House's chest. "I wish you could sleep out here with me,” he whispered as if he could read his mind.

House closed his eyes and gave him a sated smile. For a moment, his body and soul was rested and blissed before he felt something snap inside of him. No, the night was not yet over, and he was going to spend every minute worshipping Chase inside and out.

He didn't know when it would be the last time.

He gripped Chase tightly and flipped him onto his back before the boy even had time to react. "Who said anything about sleep?" he challenged as he took the control he desired over him and leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

Chase smirked at the change of position and wiggled underneath him, purposely trying to arouse him. "You were pretty insistent that there would be no sex."

House nuzzled the back of his neck and let his hands, rough and callused, slide down the baby softness of Chase's arched back. "I don't have to fuck you to play with you," he taunted, his voice low and intimate against his ear.

Damn it all, Chase thought as he arched into House's touch. "You've already been playing with me," he protested weakly.

House knew Chase felt him smile against his giving flesh. "Are you complaining?" he teased, his hands probing lower until they spread over the round curves of his ass. His lips nuzzled his back, licked the dip of his spine as he spread those cheeks open to reveal his red, puckered entrance. He raised his head only enough to gaze down at it shamelessly.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked, feeling uncomfortable after being so exposed. He blushed when he realized House was just staring. "House," he whined and he buried his face in the sofa pillow to hide his embarrassment.

House's lips dropped to Chase's lower back, right before the roundness of his ass. "Shh," he soothed him softly. "You're beautiful." The confession sounded strange to his own ears, but came from something very deep inside of him. He lowered his lips even further to nuzzle his cheeks, feeling their soft firmness against his cheeks. His hands parted him further and he licked up the cleft of his ass, over his hole that clenched in response.

It was a good thing Chase's head was buried in the pillow, because he practically screamed when House licked him. "Holy fuck... do that again," he demanded.

House snickered. He loved the idea of being the first to taste him there, to explore him in ways no one else had, and if he had anything to say about it, no one else ever would. He spread his cheeks further, watching him relax and expand as he used his lips and tongue to drive him crazy. He tasted oddly like cherry candy, sweet and delicious, and House moaned against him.

Chase whimpered and was torn between thrusting back towards House's tongue and finding friction for his aching cock. "Please, House, please fuck me," he begged, almost out of his mind with pleasure.

House fell to pieces amazingly fast, and something in him finally gave in. He didn't know if this would be the last time Chase's ass was presented to him in the manner it was now. He gave him one last thorough swipe of his tongue before he leaned over his body and kissed his neck tenderly. "Tell me what you want, baby," he encouraged.

"I need you in me. Please."

House took a deep breath and wet his fingers before teasing the rosebud of his ass open with them. He plunged them inside, effortlessly finding his prostate and torturing it.

"God… need your cock, not your fingers," Chase tried to demand.

House smiled at Chase's adolescent impatience and chastised him with a firm slap to his ass to silence him. "I think you're forgetting who is in charge here," he smirked down to the beautiful view of the boy's ass in the air.

"You are… please, House.”

House calmly and gently lowered his body down onto Chase's curved, muscled body and nuzzled the back of his neck, smelling his teenage need and sweat and arousal there and feeling his cock twitch against his stretched entrance. One hand snaked in between their bodies to place the blunt head against his hole and bit Chase's flesh to keep from crying out as he thrust in slowly.

Chase didn't understand how House could have so much control in a moment like this. Or maybe it just seemed like the other man was always in control, when really, he was a slave. He moaned and spread his legs as far as he could as House thrust agonizingly slow into him.

House's head spun from the effort it took to hold himself back from fucking him raw. "You okay?" He whispered intimately into his ear, not wanting to hurt him and needing that verification before he went further.

"Yes, you're perfect…. keep going." he whispered back.

House nuzzled the sweaty back of the boy’s neck before he decided that he was done being gentle. He was done treating him like he was made of glass. He had already proven that he wasn't. With a gentle bite to his soft flesh, he began to fuck him as hard as his leg would allow, feeling his cock hitting deep inside him.

"Fuck! I'm not going to last," Chase warned after a few minutes of his cock trapped between his body and the couch cushion.

"Come for me, then," House demanded softly, not laying a single hand on the boy's cock. He wanted him to come undone just from this. He stifled a moan of his own as he felt his own orgasm approaching just as embarrassingly fast. He didn’t allow himself to panic and instead rode the wave willingly.

After only five minutes, Chase shouted his release and practically melted into the sofa.

House thrust into his pliant, open tightness once more before he followed him. He collapsed onto his back, not moving out of him at first. He could feel no pain in his leg, only the tingles of orgasm and adrenaline running in his blood. "You okay?" he whispered breathlessly.

Chase moaned contently. "That was amazing."

House used this moment to pull out of him gingerly and move to lie on his back beside him. "I didn’t hurt you?" he mumbled.

"No, it was perfect."

House chuckled breathlessly and trailed his fingertips down Chase's back. He hadn't forgotten about the danger of the situation. Jelena was right upstairs. "Good," he said simply. "Now maybe you'll stop pestering me," he teased.

"At least until I get horny again," Chase said with a chuckle.

House laughed back, the very sound of it foreign to him. "I can’t stay here," he whispered reluctantly.

Chase took House’s hand and twined their fingers together. "I know," he said softly.

House’s first instinct was to take his hand away. The intimate gesture was almost too much despite what they had just done. But he couldn’t move away. Instead, he allowed the contact. "You're beautiful," he whispered, studying him closely.

"I think I love you," Chase let it slip out before he could think about it.

House laughed softly if only to hide his shock. He continued to trail his fingers down his spine. "Why do you say that? Because I just fucked you?" he challenged, though there was no accusation in his voice.

"You are not the only one who's fucked me," Chase pointed out.

House smiled again and continued to caress him gently. "Let's not discuss that. Ever," he told him, his jealousy obvious.

Chase smiled, glad that he at least got that reaction out of his lover. He was fine with House never saying it back as long as he didn’t deny it. "You know I’m serious, then."

"Yeah, I know you're serious," he rolled his eyes, trailing his hands down the soft, round, reddened curve of his buttocks. God, he could worship him. "It's pathetic."

"Hmmm, I don’t care," Chase murmured sleepily.

House watched Chase as he closed his eyes. A minute later, he gently shoved the boy onto his back and locked his mouth to his and kissed him deeply. The boy moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer.

House had never kissed anyone the way he was kissing him now. He pressed his body hard against Chase's as his broad hands trailed down his naked chest. "You're mine, you know that?" he told him against his lips, hoping he would be too exhausted to listen.

"Always," Chase promised.

"I'm going to stay here until you fall asleep," he whispered, kissing him deeply again.

"Don’t you watch me sleep, you creeper," Chase teased.

House laughed warmly and ran his knuckles across his cheek. "I will. And you'll like it."

"Probably," Chase admitted. "Don’t leave me," he added before he drifted off to sleep.

House said nothing as he watched him doze off. He could mot make promises he couldn’t keep, especially if his own heart was on the line. He sighed and allowed his fingers to trace the lines in his face as he watched him sleep.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Jelena woke alone and cold in House’s bed. She slipped on an oversized robe and followed the silence on bare feet throughout the apartment. At first, she could only stare at her boyfriend as he lay sprawled on the couch bed with one hand rested on his sore leg and the other around her teenage son. Chase lay with only a thin sheet covering the lower half of him.

"What the fuck is this?!" she yelled. Her screeching woke Chase immediately with a start.

At first, House only half stirred awake and grumbled. He was used to hearing Jelena's screeching interrupt his peaceful dreams. It was only when he shifted and felt the hard pokes of the mattress that he realized the gravity of the situation.

Jelena had found him in bed with Chase.

They were not intertwined. He knew this because he could not feel his body against his. But it still would disprove nothing. He knew not to panic, so he took his time waking up and told the first lie that came into his sleep hazed mind. "My leg hurt too bad last night to get to my bedroom. I slept on the couch," he told her, not bothering to move.

Chase sat up and made sure the blanket was covering his nudity, but Jelena's sharp eyes saw everything. "With my teenage son!? Get the fuck up, Robbie!" she shouted, and Chase moved fast to obey. He thought of nothing to say as he slipped his boxers on quickly before jumping off the couch.

House knew he was screwed the second he realized Chase was naked. How could he be so stupid as to fall asleep here? It was almost as if he had asked for it. Like he wanted it to happen. If it did, then Chase would be taken away from him and he would never know the pain of the boy growing older and leaving him for someone he actually deserved. He would never grow out of him. Chase would never get the chance to break him. Perhaps this was his plan from the beginning, and he hadn’t even admitted it to himself until now.

He still had sweatpants on when he stood painfully and limped heavily to the kitchen to nonchalantly begin a pot of coffee as if nothing was wrong. "Fine. You caught us," he shrugged, knowing there was no saving this. It was out of his hands, now, and there was no denying anything.

Jelena glared at House, knowing there was nothing she could do to hurt him. Her son, however, was a different story. "You little whore," she spat at Chase. "You and your daddy issues have finally caught up with you."

Chase didn't say anything to defend himself. He didn't want to make the situation worse. He didn’t know whether to be mad at House or at his mother or himself.

House knew that it was in his own best interest to keep quiet. He knew he should continue brewing the coffee and allow Jelena to verbally abuse her son. But he could not control himself when he slammed the mug on the table and gave his soon to be ex-girlfriend a vicious glare. "And who is to blame for that?!" he demanded accusingly. This was not Chase's fault. It was his. He was the one responsible. He was the one that deserved all of the abuse.

Jelena turned her anger quickly back to House. "I could press charges on you!" she snapped, even though they both knew it would never happen. Not without Jelena going to jail herself and not without Chase being taken from her and placed into foster care.

They were all surprised when Chase finally spoke up. "I seduced him. And don't act like you’re any better. You fucked one of my friends last year, and he was younger than me."

House made eye contact with Chase for less than a second before he focused on his bottle of Vicodin. Nothing mattered anymore. His life was falling apart, and he was the one to blame. He couldn't fix this.

"Let's not play the blame game. Now you two are even. You can move on," House grumbled.

"Get your stuff," Jelena demanded of her son as she ignored House. "I said get your stuff now!"

"I'm not leaving," Chase said, trying to sound defiant, but his voice lacked confidence. He looked to House as if he were seeking guidance.

House sighed. "Go," was all he said, almost too softly for him to hear and hoping that Chase would just listen and not make a scene. Though it killed him, it was for his own good. He knew it would hurt less this way.

Chase looked like that one word from House crushed him. A moment later, however, it was as though a mask had slipped into place and there was no more emotion evident in his features as he began to gather his belongings.

House watched him as Jelena gripped her hands into fists and tried to find an outlet for her anger. "You fucking sick bastard..." she barked at him. There was fire in her eyes as she stormed away to the bedroom to gather up her own things.

Good riddance, House thought to himself. He would not miss her. But he could not say he regretted the short amount of time they had together. After all, it had brought him Chase.

"We are leaving this minute!" she called out from the bedroom.

Chase probably didn’t know that House was approaching him until he was a few inches away. Catching him off guard, the older man shoved the boy against the wall and kissed him like he never would again, because he didn't expect to. His hands sought out his body as he tried to possess him, tried to own him, tried to make the boy never forget them. When at last he broke the kiss, he muttered, "If you still want me, find me in eight years."

And with that, he walked away.

Chase doubted House ever knew that this kiss was what got him through the next few years of his life. Jelena moved them back to Australia the first chance she got, and Chase graduated early with excellent grades and applied to college and then medical school just to get away from her. It was the first time he ever felt free in his life and he never planned on going back. He got through medical school with only one thought in mind.

His first instinct had been to go back to House as soon as he was eighteen. But House had given him instructions. He had resented him for that at first, but resentment fell through to longing and longing fell through to determination. He knew why House had done it. He had wanted to give him a chance to find his own way.

During college, Chase freely slept around with both girls and boys. He partied and drank and experimented with drugs. He did all the things that he knew House expected him to do and maybe even wanted him to do. But none of it filled the void that was growing larger and larger.

***

Eight Years Later

***

House hated interviewing interns.

One was always even more boring and mundane and ordinary than the other, and by the end of the day, House was crushing their pathetic hopes and dreams just for the thrill of it. Now, he only had one left and he knew Cuddy would be on his ass because he had turned down each and every one of them.

But he was not an ordinary man, this was no ordinary job, and he needed a team of interesting, intelligent, free thinking people. He didn't know why everyone in his life left him. All his interns will always end up leaving him, and he had no one but himself to blame for it. If he didn’t chase people away, he would not be doing this right now.

He sighed and leaned back in his office chair, flinging his tennis ball into the air and catching it effortlessly. Maybe he should pick a few applicants and make them fight for the position like a reality show. He smiled up at the ceiling in amusement at the thought.

"Dr. House, I'm here for the intern interview."

House sighed, about to tell the last kid to go away before he even stepped into the office, but something in his voice stopped him. He knew that voice. It had transformed slightly, but the accent was thicker and deeper than ever and there was something else in his tone that told him he shouldn't turn this one away.

He looked down slowly, and with a look of pure amusement, he studied him. Chase was taller, his hair shorter and well groomed, his suit expensive and tight fitting. He was gorgeous.

And he was here, eight years later. If this was a Vicodin dream, he hoped that it would never end.

This boy was a fool, House thought to himself, and his angry, cold heart swelled with warmth. Ever so slowly, his lips breeched into a sly smile. He stopped throwing his ball.

"Got any experience?" he asked.

Chase's lips twitched into a knowing, playful smile. "Probably not as much as some of the other interns you saw today," he admitted, playing along and handing House his resume. He had graduated top of his class and then pissed off his father by joining the Red Cross for a year. He had no actual experience in a hospital setting, but somehow, he wasn’t worried.

House took his eyes off of Chase only long enough to glance down at the paper. Had he done all of this just for him? It was impossible. He was twenty-five now and he should have nothing to do with him. But yet, here he was in his office, handing him a resume. But it was so much more, and they both knew that.

"Australia, huh?" House asked with a slight teasing tone. "Why are you here in the states, then?"

"For true love. Why else would anyone come half way around the world?" he asked as he leaned a hip against House's desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

House laughed softly at that and leaned back in his chair to relax his legs on his desk. "How romantic," he replied sarcastically. "And what makes you think I am going to hire you? You have no experience, you are unprofessional, you’re cocky, and you are far too pretty to be smart. You have obviously gotten through life only because of your father’s name.”

"If you didn't have glass walls, I could show you some of my other skills," Chase replied as he raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"That's why God created curtains," House told him plainly with a smirk as he lounged further back in his chair.

Chase's was suddenly done with this game. Eight years had been too long. "I've missed you," he told him softly, wanting to reach out and touch him, but too afraid that House had moved on.

House remained where he was as he watched Chase's expression and tone change. "This much? You missed me enough to come all the way back? Or do you just want the job?" he asked. He was always going to have trust issues. And both of them have changed.

"I could care less about the job. I was happy helping orphans in South Africa," Chase told him honestly. "I came here for you."

House laughed out loud when he thought of Chase, the spoiled little rich boy, helping the little starved, sick African orphans. "You're an idiot, then," he told him, though his tone hinted at more teasing. "What makes you think I still want you?"

"I don't think you do, I was just hoping that you did," Chase admitted.

House looked up at Chase as if he were searching his face for the truth even when he kept his own expression as neutral as possible. He knew he was telling the truth. He could see Chase in Africa, sun kissed and beautiful, the sleeves of his white oxford shirt rolled up as he administered medicine to the ill village children. He could see him here now, desperate for him. He knew that he had never stopped wanting him.

And he had never stopped wanting Chase.

"You're a moron," he told him again, but there was no accusation in his tone, only adoration. He reached out to him, grabbed his jacket, and tugged him closer.

Chase went to him easily, making himself comfortable on House's lap as if he belonged there. He didn’t give a damn who saw. He brushed his lips gently against his questioningly.

House didn't waste much time before he roughly brought him closer and kissed him deeply, diving into his mouth and dominated him in every way as if he had been starved for this exact moment. And he has. His hands explored his body wantonly.

Chase moaned and kissed back just as desperately. His hands cupped his face, preventing him from pulling away as he felt the other man’s hands grip his ass.

House broke the kiss for only a moment to whisper, "You're hired. But only because you're pretty. And only if you come home with me." He grinned devilishly.

"That works out well for me, considering I don't have a place to stay and I'm in need of a good fuck," Chase smirked.

House smiled and squeezed his perfectly round ass tighter and giving it a few solid pats. "Come on, then," he urged. "Let's get out of here before I give you what you need right here with the whole hospital watching."

Chase kissed him again before finally climbing off his lap. "Take me home," he demanded.

The End.


End file.
